


The bear and the Wolf

by TheWildOmega



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Claiming Bites, F/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 31,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beorn is the eldest son of the king of bears. He is known best by his clan for being incredibly strong and overbearing at times. So what will happen when he is brought face to face with the girl he has been arranged to marry, the only daughter of the alpha wolf. Will he force the free spirited shewolf to change?  Many trials lie ahead for the totally opposite skin changers. But will they make it through it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"what do you mean marriage...i do not even know this girl." Beorn said with a slight growl to his voice making his father raise his brows. "you will get to know her over time. This has been arranged from the moment the two of you were cubs. Her father was one of my very best friends and I will not dishonor his death by falling through with our agreement. You will marry this girl and unite the clans, is that understood?" Beorn heard the commanding tone of his father's voice and nodded his head. 

After their meeting the bear prince left his parent's house and made his way to the forest. Shifting into his bear form he walked around thinking of his soon to be bride. What would she look like? The wolf clan was smaller than the people of his own. It way told that they were a rowdy bunch, wild and stubborn. Giving a low growl he flopped to the ground. Looking out over the land. "what am I going to do?"

"no... No. No. No. No. Not happening. I refuse..." y/n said as she turned her back on her uncle,  making her way towards the door. "oh aye you are. Your father and klane set this up years ago. The two clans will come together with your marriage to Beorn." Radolf growled, stepping in front of the young she wolf to stop her leave.

Y/n snarled,crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't know anything about him. I don't even know what he looks like. What is we hate each other?" "well just think y/n/n my mama and Pa try to kill each other at least once a week but they still love each other..." y/n cut her eyes to her younger cousin who was sitting over in one of the chairs, Conan. "shut up."

Over the next week y/n and Radolf made the two day journey to the bears territory. Y/n's had tried to escape back to her home twice already but her uncle always caught her. 

Arriving at the village y/n looked around. There was at least forty or so cabins and a larger one at the back. Around the small village were the people of the bear clan. They were a large race. Most males reached seven and a half feet and the females at least six and a half. They were so very wide chested with plenty of muscle. 

Noticing her uncle Radolf's horse stop in front of her y/n's pulled back a tad on the reins of her own horse. Looking up from her lap she watched as a large man came out of the house followed by a woman and a young boy no older than ten.

Last to step out of the house was another male. He looked to be twenty or so. His hair was long and a light brown matching his shorter sideburns. His eyes were a bright copper color that caught the glow of the sun. What caught y/n's attention the most was his size. He no doubt was eight feet in hight and his shoulders were at least three wide. He wore a brown pair of trousers with a sleeveless beige tunic that was open at the top.  She couldn't help from being slightly awed by what she guessed was her future husband. 

Walking out of the house beorn looked to see two people on horses. One was a older male around the same age as his father. The other was a girl who he would have guessed to be fifteen or sixteen. She had a small frame and from what he could tell by her sitting on the horse she could only be around five feet in hight. Her hair was long and h/c making her e/c eyes stick out. Over all beorn thought her to be very pretty. But that was not what had caught his attention. She did not wear a dress. She wore brown trousers and a white tunic. This was seriously strange. 

The young bear was snapped out of his thoughts by his father slapping his shoulder. "...sure they grow fast. This must be young y/n. You have your mother's beauty and your father's bearing." beorn watched as the girl bowed her head to them before meeting their eyes again. "it's nice to meet you king klane." klane chuckled and shook his head.  "no lass you can just call me klane... This is my family.  My wife hyla, our youngest son follden and this is beorn." hearing his name y/n's eyes snapped to beorn's. The two kept each others stare for some time,  as if seeing who would break first. Who would submit. 

"Beorn why don't you go show y/n where she will be staying. Come Radolf wet have much to discuss." klane said gesturing for one of his members to take their horses. Y/n dismounted her horse and threw her bag over her shoulder. Giving her horse a rub before letting one of the men take him. Turning around she watched as her uncle walked off with klane. "hello." looking beside her she saw klane's youngest son follden.  He looked like his mother. His hair was a darker brown and his eyes were brown as well. He was smiling up at her making her smile back at him. 

"Hi." she said. "so your a wolf? Your pretty small... Is your wolf small too? can you shift so I can see it?..." "FOLLDEN!" Beorn growled coming up behind his brother and smacking the back of his head. "ow. What?" looking up y/n met beorn's eyes. Glancing away he looked to his brother,  "go help ma with supper." "but... " the cub went to object but not before beorn cut him off. "go. Now." he told him pushing him in the direction of the house. 

Once the two were alone beorn turned to his betrothed "he's cute." she said and he looked to see his brother walking away still smiling at her. Beorn gave his brother a low growl showing his teeth to show he meant bussines. "he's a handful." he told her as he faced her once again.  Standing next to her he could now tell just how small she was compared to himself. She only came up to his mid abdomen. He could crush her easily, how were they expected to mate once married. 

Shaking his head of those thoughts for now he reached out and grabbed her bag. Y/n knotted her brows at the giant but never got to say anything before he turned. "follow me." as he walked he didn't hear her behind him and turned to see if she was following him. Indeed she was close behind him. He raised his brows at just how quiet she was. 

He led her to a small cabin beside his parents home. It wasn't anything fancy. It had a small sitting area, a bed, and a tub for bathing. Sitting her bag on the table he turned to see her looking around the room.  She was actually very pretty. Beautiful even. "I hope you like the cabin. If you think of anything you may need let me know." he told her feeling very akward. All the same she nodded,  "where is your home?" she asked while still looking around the room. "I am still with my parents but I started building our home this past week." this caught y/n's attention and she met his eyes. "oh...and.. Where is that?" beorn could tell she was nervous and gave a small smile. "it's in the back of the village a little more. If you would like I can show you tomorrow." y/n returned his smile "I would like that."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Y/n sat on the edge of the cliff, looking or over the forest down below, thinking about the past few weeks. She had been here,in the territory of the bears for three weeks now. Her uncle Radolf had left after the first five days, back to her home. This was supposed to be her home now but it didn't feel like home.

Beorn had shown her what would be their house after they were Wed. It was a nice house, large enough to fit his form openly. She had asked him if he wanted any help but he just looked at her like she had grown another head. "I do not expect a female to do such things." he had told her making her frown, "I assure you I know a little about building... My fath..." "no y/n. No wife of mine will be seen doing such things." giving a small growl y/n glared up at him "fine have fun." she said before marching back towards the village leaving a angry beorn behind her. 

Things had not been going well since then. Beorn left in the morning to go work on their home and didn't return until late afternoon. Hyla, beorn's mother would get y/n to carry him lunch. The first few times she had tried to talk with him or do simple things to help. But he would do nothing but give her small words and tell her to go back to the village.  Every night the two would see each other at supper with his parents and every night they would ignore each other. Y/n's only company was hyla when she would help her with the daily chores and beorn's younger brother follden. 

Giving a sigh y/n looked at her lap where she was running her fingers over the wooden bow, one of the few things she had left of her mother. It was beautifully carved with old ruens and wolves. Her father had made it for her mother when they got married. "hiya y/n." she had nearly jumped out of her skin at hearing the voice right behind her.

Snapping her head around she saw it was only follden. "follden you scared me. What are you doing here?" she asked as he sat down beside her. "I was looking for you.... You know beorn doesn't like it when you're out here alone your just going to make him angry." the she wolf rolled her eyes at this. "I don't care what he likes. I'm allowed to do whatever I wish." follden bit at his lower lip deciding not to push the matter any further. "well anyways what was it you were doing? That's a nice bow,where did you get it?" looking at the weapon she smiled. "I was just practicing my shot. Thank you, it was my mother's, my papa made it for her." 

It took a moment but y/n saw the young cub had something on his mind, "what is it?"follden looked away from her at first and then looked back at her. "well Um I was wondering. What Happened to your parents?" y/n felt a pain in her chest when she thought of her parents. Looking out over the land she took a deep breath. "they were killed by orcs when I was eleven." she looked back to see fear on the cubs face and decided to change the subject. "have you ever shot a bow before? Would you like me to teach you?" follden have a full faced smile at this and nodded his head quickly. 

Beorn got home from working on his and y/n's house and went in search of her. He wanted her opinion on where to put their room. He stopped by to see if she was with his mother but she had said she hadn't seen her since lunch. Going to the small cabin she was staying at he knocked on the door. "y/n? It's beorn open the door." when the door didn't open after a couple of minutes he opened it himself. Walking in he saw she wasn't there either. Beorn felt a growl in his throat. He had told her to stay in the village. Finding her scent he followed it into the forest.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Following his future mates scent he went deeper into the woods. Hearing voices up ahead he looked to see y/n standing behind his brother helping him hold a large bow. "okay you have to remember to shoot with both eyes open." as soon as she stepped away follden released the arrow into a tree. He gave a huff of amusement when his brother jump up and down at hitting the tree. "yay I did it y/n. Did you see?" "yep you did very good.  Keep that up and next I'll show you how to hit a moving target. Here just let me get... " as she went to get the arrow an orc came out from the brush. 

The grey skinned orc snarled at the two pulling a knife from his holster. Y/n pushed follden behind her before growling at the filth. As soon as it advanced towards them beorn attacked. Grabbing the orc by the arm he tore him down by his jaws. He slashed at him with his claws and bit until the monster was dead. 

Glancing back at the female and cub he growled before he started shifting back. When y/n saw he was going to be naked she quickly covered her eyes and turned away holding out her cloak for him to cover himself with. 

Snatching the cloak from her he wrapped it around his waist. After a few minutes she slowly turned around and peeked out of her fingers. Seeing him covered she removed her hand. His eyes were full of rage. She saw the bleeding gash on his shoulder. Snapping his attention to his brother he let out a low growl,  "follden go home. Now!" hearing the seriousness in his brother's voice the young cub quickly ran in the direction of the village. 

Once they were alone beorn looked down over the she wolf. Looking Up she met his eyes. She couldn't help feeling slightly intimated. "are you alright?..." "I thought I told you to stay in the village! That orc would have killed you and follden if I wouldn't have came looking for you!..." feeling her eyes change to that of her wolf and her fangs elongate she growled at him. "I don't have to listen to you you great oaf. Your not my husband yet. I don't need you to protect me I can take care of myself!..." 

Y/n heard a great growl. Looking beorn's fangs had also elongated. "you will obey me! You will stay in that village! And you will no longer Sneak out to shoot this damned bow!" Grabbing the wooden bow he snapped it over his knee. Instantly the best prince regretted his actions when he saw tears well up in his brides eyes. "I hate you." y/n whimpered out before running back towards the village. 

Y/n had ran straight to the cabin she had been staying at. She couldn't stay here another minute. This was all a mistake, they would never love each other. Grabbing her bag she packed her belongings. Taking or a price of parchment she wrote,

King klane, 

I'm sorry but I can not marry beorn. We don't belong together, this was never going to work. He doesn't want someone like me. Allow him to marry another that will make him happy. My father's agreement still stands, the clans will still unite Just not by our union. If ever you require our assistance we will lend it. You have my word. I'm sorry again. 

Y/n Wolfgang. 

As soon as it was well into the night y/n snuck into the stables bag in hand. Leaving her horse out into the forest she mounted it . Looking back at where she knew beorn resided she felt disappointed.  Looking up at the sky she saw as the first snow started to fall. Taking a deep breath she kicked her horse into a trot and made her way back to her home.


	4. Chapter 4

Beorn stood in the forest where he and y/n had just fought. He had made her cry. Looking down at the broken bow in his hands he sighed. He had lost his temper and now he didn't know how he would ever earn her love.

Making his way back to the village he said it was now nightfall. Looking in the direction of y/n's cabin he felt guilty. Knowing she would want nothing to do with him right now he went into his parents home. His mother and father were sitting in the dining room eating supper. He saw as follden have him a angry glare. "beorn supper is ready." his mother called out. "not hungry." he replied before going into his room and shutting the door behind him. Dropping the broken bow on his bed side table he laid in bed, welcoming sleep.

Beorn woke feeling groggy. Restful sleep had not claimed him. His dreams were filled with fire and blood. Throwing water in his face he recalls the events from yesterday. Pulling on some clothes he is lacing up his trousers when he heas a loud roar, "BEORN!"

The bear prince freezes at his father's voice. Quickly tieing the strings he makes his way out into the sitting room. His mother and brother are sitting on the couch and his father is standing beside the fireplace, his face stern. "aye pa?" he asked seeing his mother give him a warning look. 

"what happened in that forest last night?" klane asked with a low growl. Beorn looked down at this, "I asked you a question boy." meeting his father's glare he cleared his throat. He told his father the truth, how he had went looking for y/n, how the orc attacked her and folldenand how he had lost his temper making her run off. 

"you broke her bow. Her papa made that for her mama...you're such a meany." follden yelled making beorn growl. "that's enough. Hyla take follden outside while I talk to beorn." 

Beorn watched as his mother took his brother outside. Turning back to his father he stood tall. "I went to go see y/n this morning, to ask her why she wasn't at supper last night. Do you know what I found?" "no sir." beorn said. "I found this." klane said throwing a piece of parchment on the table .

Picking up the parchment he read the letter. As soon as he was done he looked up to his father in shock. Dropping the letter he ran outside. Opening the door to the cabin he rushed inside to find it empty. Hearing someone behind him he turned to find his father standing in the door way. 

"she's not here son. I suspect she is halfway back to the wolf's territory by now. Beorn I know that the two of you were nothing but strangers to one another and I regret not making arrangements for the two of you to have met earlier. Allow me to tell you something about her. Y/n was the only child of Bodolf. Her mother was not a skinchanger but a elf. Arya almost died giving birth so he swore to never put her life at risk again. You see he never had a son, y/n was his son and his daughter. He raised her to fight like a man and how to do things no normal female would know how to do. Now I will not force you to marry her, the choice is yours."

Beorn stood there in the empty room as his father left him alone with his thoughts. He felt horrible for what he had done. Because of him y/n had run away. Not once had he tried to make her feel more at home here... With him. He had pushed her away and now she was out there by herself. Knowing what he had to do he quickly went to his home. 

He had packed a bag of supplies needed for the two days it could take to get there. Last to go in the bag was the broken bow. If she still would not come back he knew she would at least want the remains of the bow. 

He was telling his parents of his plan when they all heard a scream. Running outside they saw at least two dozen orcs. Mothers were rubbing trying to find their children and get them to safety. Males were sitting into their bear forms, fighting the scum. "hyla get follden and the other females and cubs and go to the clearing in the forest. Beorn you go with them make sure no orc follows."

Seeing his son hesitant to leave he took his shoulders and squeezed them. "beorn go son. Go." nodding his head he did what his father asked. Rounding up all the females and cubs he lead them to the clearing in the forest. Two orcs had attempted to follow but not before he could rip them to pieces.

Beorn stood guard in the clearing. He watched the treeline intensely. See movement he gave a growl them stopped when he saw some of the males make there way through. Men ran to their mates and cubs, pulling them into great hugs. Last to make his way through was klane. He stumbled slightly making beorn rush over to aid him. He had three large gashes over his body. Once he for his father in his mother's care beorn looked towards their village to see smoke. 

The orc filth had burned the village to the ground. Most of their livestock laid dead on the ground. The was nothing left. "what now?" beorn asked his father. Turning to address all of the clan he stood tall, "gather what you can. We cannot stay here any longer. The orcs know where we are, they will come back and we must be long gone by then." after everyone started looking for any remaining belongings beorn went to his father,  "where will we go?" looking west them back to his son klane let out a heavy breath,  "I hope she ment what she said."

 


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving in the wolf village beorn noticed it wasn't that different from their own. It had been two long days off walking but they had finally made it here close to nightfall. Adjusting his brother on his back more he looked up ahead to see a large house built into the side of the mountain. There were other homes scattered around it and people all around. His father had told him the wolves numbered around thirty or so.

Stopping at the outside of the large house a woman stepped out of the one beside it. It was only a little smaller than what he had guessed was the alpha wolf's house, y/n's father and mother. Knowing they had died he wondered who was leader now.

He watched as his father bowed his head to the woman. "Lila you haven't changed a bit. I hope you aren't making life too easy for Radolf." the woman gave a chuckle at this and bowed her head in return. "Klan, hyla, it's a pleasure to see you again. These must be your boys, I hope they listen more than mine does. I must ask Klan what are you and all your clan doing here?" klane grew serious now "Orcs attacked our village. is your mate here? We must speak." Lila gasped before allowing them inside of the her home.

Lila had sat beorn and his family by the warm fire, offering them hot tea while she went to find the others of the bear clan shelter and food for the night. When she arrives back in the house beorn met her eyes. " is y/n here? Is she alright?" Lila sighed before nodding. "aye she arrived early this morning. Radolf just went to go get her actually they shouldn't be... " just as she was taking they all heard the door shut.

Looking over they saw Radolf walking in, pulling two people behind him. Beorn quickly reconized one as y/n. The other was a male around the same age as her. Both shared the same hair color. "...you two have been together just three whole hours and are already at each others throat. What have I told you both about... " seeing the others in the room he stopped. "it's not my fault y/n bit me..." Conan said. 

Y/n looked up when she heard her uncle stop talking. What she saw was not what she expected. On the couch sat her husband to be and his family. Feeling her uncle let go of her she stood up straight. 

Beorn met y/n's eyes before looking her over. Her clothes were torn in places and she had small claw marks over her body. Instantly he felt a growl in his throat and glared at the boy who had obviously hurt her. "y/n go get in the tub now young lady." Lila scowled before shooing her in the direction.

A while later they were all sitting around the table when Lila walked in with Y/n right behind her. She had refused to even look in beorn's direction. Klane had not even had the chance to ask her for help before she welcomed them. With everyone ready for bed Radolf had told y/n she had to share her bedroom with Conan so that beorn and follden could use his room. 

Beorn watched as she walked out of the house and followed her. "y/n..." he started but was cut off by y/n turning on her heels to glare at him. "no don't. I'm not talking to you." the bear prince froze at the anger in her eyes. "please y/n I know I messed up but I'm going to prove to you that I can be a good mate." raising her brow she smiled. "goodnight beorn." and with that he was left standing outside in the snow. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning beorn woke and went into Radolf kitchen to see his family already sitting around the table eating breakfast with Radolf and his wife. Knotting his brows he looked to Lila. "where's y/n?" "oh her, Conan and the lads went hunting this morning. They may be back already. If they are you will find her at the fifth house down to the right, it's her friend luka's house." beorn felt slightly jealous about his bride hanging around so many men, even being at ones house. All the same he nodded his thanks to her before going in search of y/n. 

Walking out he saw there was a couple inches of snow on the ground. Having the light of day he looked around the village. He saw some of his own clan among the wolves helping them with things. Some were already starting on building new homes. 

Following Lila's directions beorn went to the house he guessed y/n would be at. Raising his hand to knock on the door he stopped when he heard talking coming from the back of the house. Walking around he saw four males and y/n. One of the males he recognized as her cousin, Conan from last night.

The other three he didn't know. They all looked about the same. Short black hair. The older looking one of the three was chopping wood while the other one was skinning a large stag. He felt a growl in his throat when he saw as the youngest of the three sat on top of y/n's stomach holding down her arms as Conan was poking her forehead. "get off of me you Dick." y/n growled out before biting the one on top of her arm. 

"owww." the boy yelled. Having enough beorn went over to her. Grabbing the make by the back of the tunic he ripped him off of his bride. After he threw the male to the ground he bent down. Lifting her into his arms he threw her over his shoulder. "we need to talk." he told her walking towards the forest. "what no put me down... " 

Beorn carried the she wolf deeper into the forest to they were away from everyone. She was kicking and hitting his back trying to get out of his hold. "would you stop. I just want to talk..." beorn told her making y/n give a fake laugh "ha so now your want to talk. I was at your village for three weeks and you never wanted to talk. Why should I talk to you now?" sitting her on a fallen tree he stood tall. "because I'm not letting you leave until we've talked." 

Y/n looked at him with raised brows. His face held much determination and it made her smile. "you're not letting me? Ha ha. " beorn furrowed his brows at the female. Before he could do anything y/n had leaped up into the tree. She now stood on one of the branches looking down at him. "is this you not letting me?" she mocked making him growl. "woman I order you to get down." crouching down y/n smiled "I tell you what, how about we play a game. Teddy bear Vs wolf. If you can catch me I'll talk to you. Let's see how well my great husband to be can control his little bride?..." 

Beorn felt a growl in his throat as she mocked his control over her. She knew what she was doing, males were the dominate one in skin changer relationships. Females were supposed to listen to their husbands commands. Obey. "I'm not playing your games... " "afraid you'll lose? You want my obedience you're going to have to fight for it." talking a deep breath beorn met her eyes "I catch you, you submit to me." y/n have him a wink before jumping to the next tree. 

It wasn't long before she was out of his sight. He knew she was half elf so she would be fast and quiet. She would be able to climb in the trees. He couldn't help from smirking as he started to get undressed. Once he had his clothes folded up on the taken tree he started to shift into his bear form. She may be faster but he could still track her. Once he was on all fours he took off in a run after the female. 


	7. Chapter 7

Beorn sniffed at the air as he walked through the snow. He could smell her scent strongly in the air meaning she was close. Looking ahead he saw fur that he recognized from her cloak sticking out from behind a boulder and smiled. Being as quiet as possible he walked up behind her. When he got close he gave a huff before biting down on the cloak and pulling her to him.

There was only one problem she wasn't with the cloak. Looking at the empty fur in disbelief he growled. She had left her cloak behind so he would follow her scent to it. Feeling something hit his back he turned to see y/n leaving against a tree grinning. "almost teddy bear but you haven't won yet." he watched as she threw a rock towards the tree he was under. Hitting the tree trunk or vibrated sending a pile of snow down on top of him. Shaking the snow off he growled and looked to y/n to see her gone yet again. 

Y/n walked around by the small creek. Most of it had frozen over but there was still a little trickle of water falling down the rocks. Cupping her hand she let it full with the freezing water before bringing it to her mouth to drink. Beorn had yet to find her. It had been a few hours now and nothing. The she wolf was beginning  to think he had finally given up. Sitting on the large boulders she took some of the smaller pebbles and began to throw them at the ice, breaking it. 

Beorn watched the girl up ahead. He had found her a little over ten minutes ago but decided to watch her. She really was beautiful. She was different looking than most skin changer females. Her features more delicate. Smiling to himself he crept up on her. When he got close enough she heard him over the breaking off the ice and looked behind her. Seeing him she went to run. Charging forward he grabbed on to the back of her trousers with his teeth. He had her. 

Y/n struggled in his hold attempting to get away but it was no use. Her pants may have tore if it weren't for her leather belt, that wasn't budging. Beorn huffed in amusement at her attempt to get away "got you" he said knowing she could understand him. Giving up she went limp "fine you win. Now let go." she growled out. Beorn wasn't about to let her think she was in control so standing back tall he lifted his head to normal hight. "whoooo, hey no put me down." y/n shrieked making beorn chuckle "oh no I'm not falling for that." he told her as he began to walk carrying her by his mouth. 

"Ahhh I feel like you hunted me." y/n complained as they walked. Well as beorn walked, she just swayed back and forth by her trousers. "technically I did." beorn told her with a smirk. Back at his clothes He lowered her to the ground before releasing her trousers. Seeing her go to get up he helped her with his snout. Going behind the bushes he shifted back to his human form before redressing. 

 Coming out from behind the bushes he sees y/n walking away. "you said we would talk." turning she looked at him "and we can but I have to go get my cloak. I don't have fuzz like you I'm freezing." thinking he cursed himself for not thinking of that. Getting up beside her he could see her visibly shaking. "I'm sorry, I didn't think about it... " "it's alright,  I've been colder." she said smiling at him which he returned. "I promise to make sure you stay warm from now on." he told her making her blush. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

After finding her cloak the two made their way back towards the village. "y/n I know that when you came to my village I didn't make you feel welcomed there. I didn't make you feel like you had a home there... With me. I'm sorry I didn't act like a mate should. If you would give me the chance I would like to prove to you that I can be a good husband." stopping in her tracks she looked up at him.

Beorn swallowed the nervousness bubbling in his chest. Seeing the she wolf smile up at him he felt some of it melt away. "alright. Now we have to go back the village because I have things to do today." beorn smiled and gave a small nod. "so what are your many tasks for today?" he asked as they made their way back into the village.

Over the next few weeks the two had gotten to know each other better. Beorn would wake every morning and have breakfast with their families before helping the people of the bear clan build their new homes.

He had gotten to know most of the people of the wolf village. Y/n's friends were nice enough. There was luka the oldest of the three brothers. His wife was Anna and his four cubs, three girls and one boy. Beorn had laughed uncontrollably when he walked in on the three little girls doing y/n's hair. They had her long h/c locks put in many braids and bows and were giggling around her as she sat on the floor looking miserable. 

Luka had two younger brothers one was Blake and the youngest Toby. Blake was married, his mate Katie was pregnant with their first child. Toby on the other hand was not mated to anyone and made a game of seeing how much he could flirt with y/n before beorn lost it. 

Now beorn stood with his arms crossed in y/n's bedroom, soon to be their bedroom. "you not going. Your staying here where it is safe." stopping her packing she turned to look at her future husband. "beorn we've been over this. I'm the leader of my pack I can't just sit back while trouble lurks at our door... " "aye I know your the leader but I'm to be your husband in two weeks and I don't want anything to happen to you. I should be taking on these responsibilities not you, I'm the male not you. I know you don't want to be a house wife but I do expect you to obey me and my wishes. More so when they are about your safety." moving to stand in front of her he rubbed the side of her arms and looked into her eyes. "promise me you will stay here. I will go see about the orcs and when I come back we will be married." letting out a sigh y/n met beorn's eyes. "fine I promise." giving a small nod beorn kissed her forehead. "I'll come see you tomorrow morning before I leave. Goodnight." "goodnight." walking out beorn didn't see his future mates crossed fingers behind her back.


	9. Chapter 9

Early the next morning before the sun was up y/n grabbed her bag and made her way out into the forest. 

Waking with the sun beorn grabbed the bag he had packed and went to y/n's room to tell her bye before he left. Going into her room he went to the bed. Sitting on the edge he placed his hand gently on her form under the furs. But something wasn't right. Pulling back the blankets he saw nothing but pillows. Feeling his anger he growled "Y/N!"

 Y/n bent down to look closer at the warg tracks in the snow. Judging from the disturbance in the snow their were many of them. She could tell they weren't close because she couldn't smell their stench. It worried her, they were getting closer. They had attacked the bear clan and boys they were coming after wolves. 

Going to stand she was pinned to the ground. "uhff" trying to move she found she couldn't.  "you lied to me." beorn growled beside her ear. His voice was so deep it sent vibrations to her core. "I had to you weren't going to let me go... " "aye I wasn't going to let you go. That was my decision as your mate you were supposed to obey my decision."

Y/n felt her eyes change he thought he could control her, her. "get off!" she growled out. She could feel his heavy form on her back. He held both of her arms under his own. "submit." beorn growled out inching his way closer to her neck. He heard as she snarled out something in elvish. 

Moving his hand he held her throat. "last chance darling." when she said nothing he growled out before sinking his sharp teeth into the nape of her neck. "Ahhh!" she cried out. Beorn felt as she tensed up under him. She flinched trying to get away from him making him hold her tighter. The animal in him couldn't help but feel victorious at claiming his mate. Marking her as his for everyone to see. 

Swallowing down the blood gushing into his mouth he heard her whimpering. He knew the claiming process was painful. And he felt bad that he was hurting her. Feeling her go limp he gave an approving growl.  Unlocking his jaws he pulled back. Without thinking he lapped at the wound, cleaning it, soothing it. 

Once he was satisfied he placed a light kiss on the oval wound. Pulling back he looked to see a tear rolling down her cheek. "I'm sorry. I know it hurts. I wish it didn't have to." looking at her neck he felt bad. The wound was a dark red and swollen with a clear teeth impression. The deed was done she would carry his mark of ownership for the rest of her life. 

Rolling to lay beside her he placed a finger under her chin making her look at him. They just layed there for a time in silence until a howl was heard in the distance. Y/n jumped up wincing at the pain in her neck. Looking beside her she saw that beorn had turned back to his bear form. Waking over to her he licked gently at the small amount of blood still leaking from the fresh bite. "ow stop it leave it alone." she said making him give a small growl. The she wolf raised her brows before plucking him on the nose making him huff. 

Looking back up he saw her grabbing her bag from the rocks before starting to walk towards the howls. Going up behind her he pushed his head between her legs making her slide down his neck to sit on his back. "hey, you do know I can walk... " she began to complain but was cut off by Gruffs, "you've walked a long ways already. Rest, I can get us there faster." she could tell by the sound of his voice it wasn't a suggestion. "fine! Just because you can order me around now doesn't mean I have to like it." she huffed out making him smirk. 


	10. Chapter 10

Y/n looked up at the sky as beorn walked. It was almost nightfall, the moon already out. "hold on." beorn huffed out making y/n sit up and look forward. Just as she did beorn jumped on a nearby boulder. "whoo." she yelped as he began climbing up the side of the mountain.

Beorn felt as y/n gripped onto his fur, holding onto his neck to keep from falling as he climbed. Reaching the cave he smelled the air to make sure it wasn't already inhabited. Finding it empty he let out a sigh and felt as y/n jumped off his back. She looked around the cave while beorn shifted back and redressed.

Once he was done he looked to see her looking through her bag. Sitting beside her he looked her over. She pulled out something wrapped in a cloth and handed it to him. Unwrapping it he found it to be a loaf of bread. She pulled out two more things before finally pulling out a skin flask. When all was layed out they had a loaf of bread, cheese and a chunk of smoked meat. 

The two were in the middle of their small meal when Beorn looked to her "what kind of meat is this?" "bear." y/n said making beorn's eyes go wide "I'm only kidding. It's elk." y/n said laughing. Beorn cut his eyes at the female before taking a sip of drink from the flask. He coughed in surprise as it went down his throat, wine. "is this wine?" he asked looking at her strangly. Knitting heyr brows she took it from him "aye, do you not like it?" she asked as she took a sip of her own. 

Seeing her drink the alcohol he went to snatch it from her. "I don't want you drinking that." y/n was quick to hold it out of his reach. "Um why exactly?" "because. Women in my clan aren't allowed to drink alcohol, it clouds their judgment."he told her before trying to grab it again. "well I'm not in your clan and I'm allowed to drink whatever I please." she told him before taking a big gulp of the red liquid. 

Seeing her disobey him he growled and moved to tackle her. Y/n moved at the right time making him only be able to grab her leg. Pulling her to him he attempted to grab the flask when she started to drink more and kick at him trying to get away. The two mates were now rolling on the cave floor wrestling. Beorn got the upper hand most of the time being bigger but y/n still managed to hold onto the flask.

Having enough beorn layed most of his body beside hers with her neck against his chest. Sure was holding the flask out of his reach when one arm when he grabbed the other by her wrist. With his free hand he went to grab the flask when she growled and sunk her teeth into his arm that was holding her wrist. "ahh, dammit let go woman." beorn gasps. Feeling victorious y/n grins and adds more pressure. Having enough beorn growls "okay trues." smiling she releases him. 

With both of them no longer fighting they catch their breaths. Laying beside her beorn opens his eyes and looks at her neck where his claiming mark was. It was bleeding again. Knotting his brows his animal instincts kick in. Moving closer he licks at the wound. Y/n jerks her head up at the feeling and hisses in pain "owww stop..." she says going to move but he holds her still. "hold still it's bleeding again. I have to clean it." y/n flinches away making the large male growl. Instantly she freezes, her body reacting to her males command. 

Laying her head on his arm she let's him do as he wishes. Beorn grins at her submissiveness and begins cleaning the wound. He licks at the mark, soothing it. Y/n closes her eyes as he grooms her. It is painful at first but slowly becomes soothing. 

When he's done he places a gentle kiss over the bite before pulling back to look at her. He can't help the soft smile on his face when he sees he sleeping peacefully in his arms. Reaching over he grabs the blanket and covers them up. Kissing her forehead he laid his own head down "goodnight, my little wolf." 

 


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning beorn woke up to find y/n was no longer in his arms. Jumping up he looked around the small cave. "y/n?" he called out but heard no response. Her bag was still here asking with her sword so she couldn't have gone far. Sniffing the air he quickly found her scent and followed it. After a little ways he found her kneeling by the creek. He watched as she splashed water on her face. Moving towards her he stepped on a stick. Hearing the sudden nose the she wolf turned blade at the ready.

Seeing it was him she tucked the knife back into her boot. "you scared me." she told him turning back around to the water. Moving over to her he sat down beside her on the stone bank before grabbing the knife from her boot. "and what were you going to do with this?" he asked as he inspected it. The handle was a bright white that looked to be carved from bone and the blade was a bluish silver that was extremely sharp. "glancing at him she smiled. "pray you never have to find out." beorn smirked at this.

"so where did you get it?" he asked making her give a sad smile. "it was my papa's. He got it after the war of the ring. The hilt is carved from one of the last Elder dragon bone and the blade was made by my mother's brother." beorn raised his brows at this. His father had told him that he and y/n's father had fought in the ring war. They're father's were the oldest skin changers. Klane had always spoken very highly of bodolf. He was as strong as an ox and could be just as stubborn, something beorn had learned he had passed down to his daughter. 

Smiling he handed it back to her. "a beautiful blade for a beautiful woman." hearing his compliment y/n blushed beet red and quickly looked away from him. Smirking beorn watched as she braided her long h/c hair down the side of her head. With her hair out of the way beorn caught glance of his claiming mark. It now had a dark bruise around it with the teeth imprint a dark red and swollen. Instantly he felt bad, he knew he was supposed to give it to her on their wedding night when he could tend to it more. 

Knowing it was causing her pain he pulled her into his lap making her give a yelp of surprise. Before she could react he went to work cleaning it. He couldn't help the swell of pride when she didn't fight him this time. Instead she relaxed into his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. After a while he placed a soft kiss over the wounds before standing and placing her on her feet. "we need to get moving if we are going to find them by midday." she told him making him give a nod. Handing her their things he quickly shifted into his bear form before gesturing for her to get on his back. "can't I just walk." she whined making him huff and shake his head, he wanted her as close to him as possible so if need be he could protect her easily. The she wolf grumbled as she went to climb onto his back. Turning his head he pushed on her bottom with his snout to help her into him. Once she was settled he started in the direction of the orcs. 


	12. Chapter 12

Beorn and y/n layed on the boulder high above the group of orcs. There was at least a dozen of them and all had wargs. They listened as the scum talked. Beorn couldn't understand a word as it was all in black speech. He had been surprised to find out y/n could understand some of it. The bear prince have a small growl when he heard y/n's and his father's name pass their lips. "what did they say?" he asked her in hushed tones. Looking at him she leaned closer to him "either they said something about the price of our head or they want to buy us a peice of bread... I'm going with the first." 

His father's head. Y/n's head. The orcs wanted his father and mate dead. Over his dead body. Going to stand. He wrapped his arm around her waist before pulling her to him. Going to the tree their bags were sitting beside he placed her on the highest branch he could reach. "stay here. I'm going to take care of the filth." "what no! You can't kill all of them by yourself. They're too many. If we fight together then... " "no y/n I won't let anything happen to you..." he told her talking of his tunic before handing out to her followed by his boots. "but... " she argued as she shoved his clothing into his bag. "no. That's an order. Your feet are not allowed to touch the ground. Is that clear?" furrowing her brows she looks at him "aye." giving a nod he walks behind the bushes to turn. Once in his bear form he stands on his hind legs to hand her his pants. "I'll be back soon." he tells her before licking her cheek and going towards the fight. 

Y/n sat waiting on the branch beorn had sat her on. She was worried. A dozen orcs she had no doubt he could handle but not with wargs too. Thinking she smiled,  he said her feet couldn't touch the ground. But he didn't say she couldn't fight from above. Grabbing her sword she jumped from tree to tree in the direction he had left in. 

Arriving at the battle she watched as beorn slashed and bit at orc after orc. He had already taken down five of the twelve and three wargs but now they were all attacking at once. She gasped out when one of the wargs jumped on his back biting at his neck making beorn roar in pain. Without thinking she grabbed her knife from her boot and threw it into the skull of the warg, killing it. 

It was then that the other orcs spotted her. The leader have an evil grin at her before looking towards the others,  "get the she wolf." Three orcs ran towards her while the wargs were already trying to jump up to grab her. She met beorn's eyes and saw anger and worry. Knowing there was nothing they could do now the two fought against the filth. They had killed all of the wargs and there was only three orcs left. Finishing hey one off she looked to broken and screamed "beorn look out." turning his head he saw just as one of the orcs was swinging a large mace. 

Y/n felt her heart drop when she saw the mace connect with the side of his head. "beorn!" y/n screamed out as the huge black bear fell to the ground. "no!" jumping from the tree the she wolf ran towards the orcs feeling her clothes rip off her body as she shifted into her wolf. Charging at the two she tore the first head off before tearing out the others throat. Dropping his body to the ground she ran over to beorn's side. 

His eyes were closed. Y/n whimpered before nudging his cheek with her snout. "beorn wake up. Please wake up." she begged but he didn't move. Sniffing at him she felt as he let out deep breaths. He was alive. Licking at the side of his face she began the painful process of shifting back. She cried out and spasamed as she felt her bones break and reset. She had to hold in a scream at the sharp pain in her side.

Once she was back in her human form she moved her hand to her side and felt something sticking out of her. Looking down at her hand she saw blood covering the area and the snow around her turning red. There sucking out of her lower abdomen was an arrow. The base had been broken off just below her skin. She bit at her lip as she tried to pull it out of her. It was no use, she couldn't get a hold of it, there was nothing to grab on to.

Feeling tears roll down the side of her face she looked up at the sky. It was almost dark she needed to start a fire if they were to stay warm. Grabbing her scraps of clothing she ripped strips of her tunic off. Putting a peice in her mouth she bit down in it as she packed the wound on her stomach with another strip. Tying the remaining pieces around her she looked down to see she had successfully stopped the bleeding. Waking to her bag she remembered she had no extra clothing and looked in beorn's bag to find a tunic. Pulling it over her head gently she have a sigh as she saw it went just above her knees. It would have to do for now.

A while later she had a fire made close enough to beorn so it would keep him warm. She knew he wouldn't get that cold anyway because of his thick black fur. She on the other hand was freezing. The thin tunic was doing nothing against the winter wind and snow. She sat guard a little ways say from the fire. Listening for anything that may be a threat to her and her mate. She pulled her cloak tighter around her with shaking fingers cuddling into it's little warmth. It was taking everything she had not fall asleep, she felt so weak. 

Groaning beorn let his eyes flutter open. Then he remembered what happened and went to jump up but felt his head spin. Grunting in pain he looked to see all the orcs dead around them. There was a fire near him but it was almost out. Then his eyes caught the figure leaning against the tree. Spotting her h/c hair he ran over to her. She was curled up into her fur cloak with her eyes closed. Her face was a pale color and her lips had a bluish tint to them. Moving his nose to her cheek he hissed at how cold she was. She was freezing. 

Looking around him he watched as the snow picked up. Smelling the air he could smell a storm on the way. He needed to get her somewhere warm and safe. Turning back into his human form he quickly dressed and kicked the fire out. Walking to her he lifted her into his arms. Seeing the cloak move from her, he saw her legs and feet were bare. Knotting his brows he pulled back the cloak to see she wore nothing but his spare tunic. Looking around he saw he tore clothes on the ground. She shifted? Not once had he seen her make the change, he had assumed she couldn't being half elf. Deciding to worry about that later he wrapped her as tight as he could in the cloak. Grabbing their things he made his way towards home. Praying they would beat the storm. 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Beorn stumbled in the thickening snow. He could see the outline of their village up ahead in the light of the moon. Y/n was whimpering now making him worry. "it's alright my little wolf we're almost home."he told her as he tightened his grip on her. He was freezing without the warmth of his fur. Add that to his exhaustion and his bleeding wounds he was at his limit. No longer having the strength to stand he fell to his knees. Looking at his female he saw she had stopped shivering. Tearing his eyes from her he looked at the village. "HELP!!" he roared. Pulling y/n as close to his chest as he could to keep her warm his eyes closed just as he heard a muffled voice. 

Beorn's eyes shot open and he began frantically looking for y/n. He felt off. She was in pain. Something was wrong. He found himself in his bed. Going to stand he stumbled against the wall. Hearing the commotion his father walked in the room. Before going to his side. "easy son. Don't strain yourself." shaking his head he met his father's eyes.  "y/n where's y/n? Is she alright? I need to see her." he told him. "calm down beorn. You can't see her right now... " furrowing his brows he began to worry. "what why? She is to be my mate I can see her when I please...." 

His father was taken back by his sons tone, never had he went against his commands. Klane knew he had to stay calm and in a way he understood his sons worry. A male skin changer was always protective over their female. It was their purpose in life. Nothing would come between them once a male had claimed his mate. This made klane think, once they were claimed... He wouldn't have. Or would he. Klane knew his son had been having trouble making the young she wolf obey. Claiming her would change that, it would force her to obey her male.

Straightening up he eyed his son before walking out of the room. Beorn followed close behind him as he left his parent's home and went to what would soon be his and y/n's. Beorn stiffened when they got to the door and he heard screaming coming from Inside the house, y/n's screams. Going to rush towards where she was his father held him back. "no. Let me go. What's wrong with her?" he said as he struggled in his father's hold. Having enough he dragged him over to the couch before pushing him to sit down. "beorn calm down. Now sit here. Do not get up. Do you understand me? I mean it beorn." he told him before walking into the room where y/n was. 

Bouncing his knee he waited for his father to come inform him of what was wrong with his mate. Suddenly he is interrupted by klane coming out of the room and marching towards him with a stern look on his face. Coming to stand in front of him he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his son. "I raised you to know our laws. You will one day be king yourself but this does not exempt you from them. You claimed her..." "I had no choice she..." between went to argue only to hear his father growl. "dammit beorn you had a choice you just didn't want to wait that long. Claiming bites are to be made on the wedding night for a reason. Once the bite is made the mates are bound for life..." "I know that... " "and did you know that she is now in pain from not finishing the claiming process." klane stated making beorn grow quiet. 

"is that why she's screaming? I put her in that much pain?" beorn asked looking grief ridden. Knowing his son was blaming himself he sat beside him "no son. The unfinished claiming is making her weak and in pain aye but that's not what is doing that. I'm guessing you didn't know about the arrow... She was shot in the stomach with an orc arrow. She had it packed when the two of you arrived but the arrow is still in her and has got infected. Radolf has sent a raven to her uncle in Rivendell to come help her. He is an experienced healer and will know what to do." hearing the news of his love he stood and began to pace the room. "don't fret son. She will be alright. She has her father's stubbornness I fear." he told him with a small chuckle. Beorn nodded and watched as his father stood "come son you need rest. "no I will be fine..." he told him but his father gave him a look "beorn there is nothing you can do for her right now. But if something were to attack this village I would need you to help protect it... To help project her...if there's any change in her health I will wake you. Now go rest." knowing he would not be able to change his father's mind he did as he was told.

Beorn layed in his bed looking up at the ceiling. He had not been able to sleep, he was to worried about y/n. Suddenly his door opened and his father walked in making him sit up quickly. "you can come see her now lad." klane said and instantly beorn was making his way towards her home. Radolf Laila and his mother sat at the dining room table along with another man he didn't know. Beorn was quick to catch sight of his pointed ears. He must be y/n's uncle. Not in the mood for talking he ignored them and went into the room. 

Walking in he saw the room was dark the only light coming from the blazing fireplace. Luckily he could see well in the dark. Making his way over to the bed he stiffened when he saw how pale y/n was. Her breathing was uneven and she was whimpering softly. Sitting on the bed he looked her over. She had a wet rag placed on her forehead and a thick fur covering her body. Gently he ran his knuckles over her cheek. He was surprised when her eyes fluttered open. "beorn?" she whispered out. Her voice sounded strained and weak. 

Giving her a smile he brushed the hair away from her mouth. "how are you feeling?" he asked "dandy." she told him with a smirk. Giving her a huff he went to pull back her blanket but she stopped him. "no." "let me see." "it's nothing." "y/n" he growled making her cut her eyes at him "I don't have any clothes on." she told him while turning beet red. The bear prince eyes went wide at this before he tightened his jaw. 

Here he was at arms length of his soon to be mate and the only thing between them was a fur. Swallowing the growing lust in him he smiled at her embarrassment. He thought it was cute that she was so innocent. Maybe he could have some fun with this. "you know it won't be long before I'll be seeing it anyway." her told her and had to hold in his chuckle when he saw her eyes go wide. "no you won't" she told him as she looked away from him. Giving a challenging growl he moved to hover above her. Holding himself up by his forearms and knees he moved her chin to look at him. Seeing him on top of her she shrunk into the bed. 

Beorn couldn't help from grinning at the shy looking she wolf under him. "I will be seeing you... All of you. There will be nothing to stop me from claiming what's mine. Mark my words." feeling overpowered she scanned his face. "and what if I don't let you?" she asked in a shaky voice making him smile as he got closer and closet to her neck. "you will be begging me to touch you. To ravage you. And me being the loving husband will comply." he purred into her ear. 

Moving back just enough to look at her face he saw her eyes were dialated. Staring at her lips he pushed his against hers. The couples eyes closed as they shared their first kiss. Beorn gave a soft groan as his need for more grew. Slowly so not to over whelmed her he licked at her bottom lip as he pulled down on her chin with his thumb. Following his lead y/n opened her mouth and gasped when she felt his tongue enter her mouth. She felt as he moved it around her mouth, making out every corner. 

Beorn growled at her taste. Her mouth was small but he pushed his tongue in as deep as it would go. He felt as his teeth cut into him and his eyes change. When y/n let out a soft moan he quickly tore himself away from her. He knew if  he didn't stop now he wouldn't be able to. He wanted her...bad. letting out a low growl he placed a light kiss to her forehead. "four more days." he said now to himself than her. 

Rolling off of her gently so as not to hurt her injured body he layed beside her. Moving add close as possible he gently moved her to lay in the crease of his arm. "get some sleep." he told her. They layed there for a little while before he heard his voice being called. "beorn?" "aye?" he asked with his eyes still closed. "I love you."she said in a small voice. He barely heard it but smiled widely at her confession. Kissing the top of her head he breathed in her scent,  "and I love you my little wolf."

 


	14. Chapter 14

Well the day has come that the couple had been waiting for, their wedding day. Y/n had healed quickly thanks to her uncles medical knowledge and beorn's constant mother Hening. The she wolf now sat in her aunt and uncle's house. She watched as her aunt and cousin Arwin fixed a bath for her that had lavender floating on top. "alright dearie in the bath." her aunt told her with a determined nod. Rolling her eyes she stripped off the large tunic she was wearing before stepping out of her undergarments and getting into the bath.

The two females next scrubbed her until she could swear her skin glowed red and her scalp burned. Once out of the bath she was rubbed down with Rosemary oil and gave a new tunic to wear for the time being. While her hair dried a bit Arwin trimmed her nails after her aunt had said something about saving beorn's back, confusing the two girls. Once she was done they helped her into her dress. Y/n had never liked wearing dresses but decided today she would for beorn. Arwin sat her down on the stool and stood behind hey as she did her hair.

When she was done the two finally allowed her to look in the mirror. Y/n was shocked at what looked back at her... She was pretty. Arwin had left her hair down and braided an elvish design at her temples pulling back he hair out of her face. Her dress was her mother's, a silk dress that was tight at the bodice and flowy at the bottom. The she wolf couldn't help from letting a small tear escape the corner of her eye when she thought of her parents. How she wished they would have been here on her wedding day. Feeling someone cup her cheek she looked up under her lashes to see her uncle Radolf. "you are so beautiful. Your mother and father would be so proud of the woman you have become. They loved you so much. " looking back down she felt her lip tremble, "I wish they were here." knotting his brows Radolf pulled her in for a hug. "they are lass. They're with you in here." he told her before placing his hand over her heart.

Once she had gotten herself back together she looked up at her uncle. He was smiling at her as he held his arm out for her to take. "ready?" he asked her and she gave him a firm nod. Taking his arm she let him lead her out to her future.

Beorn stood under the archway that had been decorated with winter flowers and antlers. He faced away from where her knew y/n would walk in from. Looking ahead he met his father's eyes. Klane smirked at the look on his sons face, a mixture of nervousness and excitement. Seeing Radolf and y/n making their way towards them he nodded his head in their direction making his son turn to look.

Turning around beorn ignored the crowd of people their to witness their Union as his eyes locked onto his bride. He felt his breath catch when he took her in. She was so beautiful. He was surprised to see that she wore a dress. It was white matching the snow around them. Her long h/c hair flowed down her back. Her face held a soft smile that meet her eyes. He could tell she was nervous by the slight shaking of her hands. Reaching him Radolf have her a approving nod before placing her small hand in his own.

They held hands as Radolf and klane said their vows. They bound their hands together with ribbon before pronouncing them husband and wife. Bending down beorn pressed his lips to hers, his wife. He smirked and held in his chuckle when she quickly pulled away from the kiss as everyone watched. Glancing down at her he saw she was blushing. 

Beorn laughed as he lead y/n around in a dance. They smiled and danced around the large fire in the light of the moon. The couple had celebrated their bonding with tons of food and smiles. Even Conan had found himself a young female to annoy. Currently beorn stood with his father and Radolf watching his wife with a smile on his face. She was dancing around with follden and the other cubs of the clans. She will make a wonderful mother one day. 

As the celebration was coming to an end the couple told everyone goodnight. Beorn took his wife's hands as he led her towards their home. Getting to the door he lifted her up into his arms making her give a yelp of surprise and hold onto his neck. Meeting his eyes he pressed his lips to hers. Without stopping their kiss he opened the door of the house before kicking it shut behind him. Moving to hold her with one arm he locked the door ensuring they would not be interrupted. 

Once he had her in their bedroom he slowly sat her down on her feet. Looking down at her he saw her eyes held fear and nervousness. Wanting to ease his females nerves he kissed her tenderly before nudging her nose with his own. "do you trust me?" he asked her in a deep gravely voice. Y/n bit at her bottom lip but gave a small nod. Smiling softly he stopped dipped his head to catch her lips once again. Keeping her distracted he began to unlace the back of her gown.

Having it unlaced he pulled back to remove his tunic so she wouldn't feel too embarrassed. As soon as it was over good head he went back to kissing her. Once he kicked off his boots he looked into her eyes as he pushed the gown from her shoulders. 

Seeing her nude form the great bear prince couldn't help the deep growl from leaving his throat. Y/n went to cover her nudity but was stopped by strong hands grabbing her wrists. "don't hide from me." he told her. Giving another nod he kissed her at he trailed his hands up her arms then down her hips to her ass. Grabbing a handful of her soft flesh he lifted her up. Instinctively she grabbed onto his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. 

Carrying her over to the bed he layed her on her back. He hovered over her as he kissed a trail down her throat. Stopping at his claiming mark he licked at the healing wound making y/n let out a soft whine. Grinning he continued to kiss and lick down between her breasts. Lifting his head he gazed down at her bare chest. He groaned as he took her in. Small pale mounds with light pink nipples meet his eyes. Looking into her eyes he licked at her nipple before sucking it into his mouth. 

Y/n let out a moan at his actions. Her eyes went wide at the sound that left her mouth and get hand went to cover it from letting out any more. Pulling back he tugged at the pink nub with his teeth laying out pop out of his mouth. Cutting his eyes at his female he took her hand in his own. "no. you sing for me." holding her hands down beside her body he started giving her body more attention. She struggled to free her arms as he sucked her nipples into hard red peaks. 

Moving south he kissed her hip bones nipping at the sensitive skin. Beorn smirked at the sound leaving her....but he needed more. Spreading her legs he moved to lay between them. He growled when the sight of her sex. She was hairless and smooth. He could smell her arousal thick in the air. He rubbed his hands down her slit making her flinch away from his touch. Grinning next did the same thing with his tongue making her cry out. 

Lapping at her sex he drank down all she had to give him. He held her down as she bucked her hips. Moving his hand he pressed a finger to her entrance before pushing in. Y/n gasped at they new feeling. She was extremely tight and beorn he would need to loosen her up some before he would be able to mate with her. So he continued to lick at her woke he pulled first one finger in her before adding another. 

After a while of preparing her he took off his pants and crawled back up her body. Y/n's eyes were lidded with her pupils dilated. Looking her over he nuzzled the side of her face,  "still trust me?" She met beorn's eyes and saw nothing but love so she gave him a nod and felt as he lined himself up with her. Claiming her lips he pushed his hips forward. He gave a groan at how tight she was around him. Feeling something tear inside her y/n let out a cry of pain. 

Beorn froze at hearing his mate distress. Looking at her he saw her eyes shut loosely with tears rolling from them. He felt a pain in his chest at seeing he had hurt her. Giving a whimper he ran his nose up and down her cheek. "I'm sorry." he purred to her kissing her temple. Holding his large frame above her small one he gave her time to adjust. 

 When she was ready y/n turned her head and placed a light lick to the side of his cheek. Beorn smiled before moving his hips making her moan. Holding her hands down beside her head he thrusted in and out of her. He was slow at first but gradually picked up speed. Burying his face in her neck he kissed and licked at her soft skin. The sound of her moans and whimpers riled him on. 

Feeling a building pressure in her stomach y/n let out a soft whine. Hearing her whine and feeling her walls fluttering around him beorn knew his female was close to her climax. He licked at line up to her ear before nipping at the sensitive skin. When he knew his climax was nearing he angled his hips more hitting her sweet spot. Knowing she was fighting her climax he smiled, "let go y/n." and groaned when she obeyed. Her walls tightening around his cock, pushing him into his own release. 

Beorn gave a growl before sinking his teeth into her neck. Breaking the thin skin he filled her with his seed. Pushing his member as deep as he could he coated her womb. Beorn heard as his female screamed and spasamed. Moving his hand he held down her hip. It wasn't long before her screams turned into whimpers. She started to go limp under him. Unlocking his jaws he pulled back to look at her, his mate. She was looking at nothing with lidded eyes and he could tell she was exhausted. Giving a soft smile he licked at the corner of her mouth before kissing her. 

Giving a groan he pulled out of her making her shudder and suck in air. "shhhhh. It's alright." he told her softly. Moving he rolled to lay beside her. Wrapping his arm around her hip he pulled her to lay with her back against his chest. Looking at her neck he saw the claiming mark bleeding. Licking at the wound he cleaned it. 

The warmth of his tongue soothed the burn of his bite. Y/n was fighting sleep with all she had until she heard him give a low purr. "sleep my love." he told her and she was quick to obey her husband's command. Beorn smiled down at his sleeping wife. Placing one last kiss over the red oval he tightened his arm around her hip and later his head on the pillow, letting sleep claim him. 


	15. Chapter 15

Beorn was woken by a small grunting and pressure. Cracking open his eye he looked to see only a small amount of light coming in the room. Looking down he saw y/n was still sleeping but she was trying to cuddle into his side at much at possible. Knotting his brows he realized she was shaking. Lifting his head off the pillows some he saw that the fire was out "fuck." he whispered out. She was cold. Gently as not to wake her he eased himself out of bed. Letting out a yawn he stood from the bed and went to bring the fire back to life.

Y/n woke up to an empty bed. It was still before dawn stop she didn't think Beorn would be up yet. Sitting up in bed she looked around the room. The fire was blazing making the room become warm again. She assumed that he had gotten up to mend it... But where was he now? Quietly getting out of bed she wrapped the sheet around her and walked into the other part of the house. Not seeing him in the living room she tip toed into the kitchen.

Beorn was drinking down a mug of water when he smelled a new scent. Smirking he swallowed another sip before placing it on the counter. "you should be in bed." he said without turning around. "I was. I woke up and you weren't there." she told him as she reached around him for the mug of water. Turning around he scooped her up into his arms before sitting her on the counter. He watched as she took a sip of the water he had made.

Looking her over he saw she was in nothing but the sheet from the bed. In the small slivers of morning light he caught eye of smooth pale skin as the sheet moved. Her h/c hair was in a slight mess around her making him smirk. Sitting the mug down beside her she met his eyes. The two looked at each other for a moment without saying a word. "how are you not freezing?" she asked puking the sheet tighter around her. Smirking he lifted her into his arms "allow me to share my warmth." 

Carrying her into the bedroom he layed her on the bed while capturing her lips. Pulling back he ripped the sheet off of her revealing her naked body. Bending his head he licked down her chest. Sucking at her skin to create love marks. When she was withering in want beorn moved to kneel above her. Gripping her hips with both hands he flipped her over to lay on her stomach. Y/n let out a small gasp at the sudden movement. Looking over her shoulder she saw beorn looking her over.

Curling in on herself beorn gave a growl. Suddenly she felt a sting on her backside accompanied by a smack. Before she could turn around beorn was laying on top of her. She could tell he was still keeping much of his weight off of her but he made sure to make it known she wasn't going anywhere. The great bear buried his nose in her neck, breathing in her scent. While holding himself up with one forearm his other hand ran down her side. Pushing it under her thigh he squeezed it before pulling it upwards. 

With her legs now spread he balanced on his knees between them. Kissing at her neck and shoulder he lined himself up with her before pushing in. He let out a loud groan, feeling her stretch around him. Feeling her tense up he purred to her. "relax my little wolf." he cooed to her. Moving his hand up he laced his fingers with her own. Hold her hand down he began to thrust his hips. 

Y/n moaned and clenched at the bedding as he pumped in and out of her. Beorn groaned and grunted into her neck. Sucking marks into her skin he nibbled at her soft skin. Never had he felt something so good than being inside of her. His wife. His mate. Holding her down he made love to her. 

It wasn't long and he could feel her muscles fluttering around his cock. She began to let out needy whines and whimpers. Feeling his own climax close he moved to hold her hip with his other hand forcing her to climax hard. "Ahhh beorn." she gasped out. Hearing her call out his name like that forced his inner animal to come out. He held her hip tightly and bit down on her shoulder as he filled her with his seed. 

Y/n was moaning with her orgasm when beorn squeezed her hip and bit her shoulder making her cry out in pain. She felt as his sharp teeth broke her skin and choked out a scream. Moving her hand to grab at his forearm she held onto him. She tried to flinch away from him but this just made him tighten his hand and mouth. Laying her head flat on the bed she trembled as his hot cum overflowed out of her around his hard member. 

Beorn groaned around her flesh in his mouth. He felt as she clawed at his arm. When she flinched away from him he growled and held onto her tighter until he was sure all of his cum had filled her womb. Hearing her whimper he came back to reality. Looking down he saw her head laying on the bed. A small tear was rolling down her cheek soaking into the bedding. Realizing what he had done he unlocked his jaws from her shoulder and pulled back. 

Gently rubbing his hand up her side he eased himself out of her hearing a wet pop. She let out a soft gasp making him slow his movements. She didn't move as he layed down beside her. Seeing the bite mark bleeding he jumped out of bed and quickly made his way to the kitchen. Grabbing a rag he held it under the spout while he pumped water out over it. The water was freezing but he just rang it out and went back to his mate. Folding it to a square he dabbed at the bloody wound. 

Y/n flinched when he placed the cold rag over the bite mark. Letting out a whimper her lip began to tremble at the pain. "no. No please don't cry my love. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry y/n. I lost control.  I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." beorn told her in a sad voice. Meeting his eyes with her lidded ones she gave him a tired smile before moving to lay her head in his lap. 

Beorn could just watch as his female layed her head in his lap. She was willingly touching him. He would have thought after what he just did she wouldn't want him to touch her but she did. Slowly he pet at hey head. Brushing her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. He had never really payed attention to her ears beefier but looking at them now he could see they were pointed like an elf's.

Continuing to clean to wound he looked over her body. Seeing a silver line on her back shoulder blade he ran his finger over it with furrowed brows. "what's this?" he asked her in a gentle voice. She didn't answer at first but he saw sadness fill her eyes. 

Swallowing she took a deep breath.  "I got it the day my parents died." she told him in a regretful voice. Looking at her he bit his lip. "how did they die?" seeing the pain on her face he regretted asking. "I'm sorry you don't have to... " "no it's okay. Your my husband your should know.... We used to go out for a walk every day after supper. I was running ahead of my mama and Papa trying to show them how fast I could go when I fell off the side of the cliff. I cut my back open on a rock when I fell and started crying. My parents were quick to run to my side when they heard me crying but a pack of orcs had heard me too... My papa heard the wargs howls and went to go fight them. I begged him not to go. I remember him telling me that he loved me before kissing me and my mama and running off. My mama stayed with me until we heard my papa howl. She looked at me and then around us before picking me up and putting me in a little hole in the rocks. She told me to stay there and not to come down... They never came back.... My uncle Radolf found me the next morning."

Beorn knotted his brows at what he just heard not really knowing what to say. "I'm sorry that happened to you. Do you have a grave that you can go visit?" seeing her eyes begin to water she shook her head. "my mother was buried in Rivendale beside her parents. I go to it when I visit my uncle Elrond." "what about your father, shouldn't she buried with him?" y/n stayed quiet for a while before he felt her tears hit his leg. "w...we had to b...burn him. The orcs t...they skinned him... The pale orc azog took his pelt as a trophy." the bear prince was speechless. "it was my fault they died... I shouldn't have ran... I shouldn't have cried... I... " hearing her blame herself for something that terrible beorn pulled her into his arms. Cradling her like a child he rocked her. "no y/n. That was not your fault. You were just a cub you... " "it doesn't matter I shouldn't..." she started but he was quick to turn her face to look at him. "shouldn't blame yourself. I only met your parents once, when I was very young but I know they wouldn't want their only child blaming herself. They loved you and like all parents would do gave their life to protect yours... To them it was a instinct protect their cub. One day we too will have that instinct with our cub."

Beorn left off at this. Giving her a kiss to the top of her head he held her add he layed them down in the bed, pulling the fur up over them. Holding her with her head on his chest he saw her shoulder had stopped bleeding. He heard as she sniffled and wanted to help ease his mates sadness so taking a deep breath he began to sing

"In days that have long since passed,  
There lived a beautiful mahogany lass.  
An unmarried and virtuous princess, alas,  
She was brave, strong and bold.

One morning while riding no guard around,Armed with sword should trouble abound, She heard the most horrible sound,  
And her nose burned of sulfur.

The sky it darkened, gave her horse a fright.  
A dragon swooped as black as night,   
Grabbed the princess then out of sight.  
Her horse ran frightened home.

The king cried, "All knights be sworn!  
Kill the dragon with your swords.  
Return me daughter for this reward,  
That you may marry her."

The bravest knight in all the realm,  
Young, handsome and vain as well  
Declared the maid his holy grail  
And rode off to rescue her.

The knight he climbed up rugged heights  
Snagged a run in his pristine tights  
At cavern's shaft, he saw no lights   
And heard no sound inside.

The knight called the dragon out.  
But only a lady's voice came back.  
"I killed the dragon!," the lady shout.  
And stepped into the sun.

The princess dressed in scraps of cloth,  
Her mahogany hair was all burned off.  
A muddy face, the vain knight scoffed,  
"Can you clean be for we go?"

The princess still in clothes undone,  
Told the knight, "I work alone."  
The knight rode lone into the setting sun.  
And the princess was happy thereafter." 

Finishing the song y/n gave a giggle. "that was the silliest song I've ever heard." beorn chuckled as he rubbed her back. "I quite like it. Reminds me of you, stubborn but strong." he told her with a smile. Hearing her yawn he kissed her forehead. "now sleep my love." not needing anymore push the she wolf did as her husband commanded and drifted off to sleep with him right behind her. 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Walking late in the morning beorn looked down at his mate. She was still cuddled up into his side with her leg thrown on top of his own. Her legs only came just below his knee making him chuckle. Seeing the red stain on her shoulder he leaned back to look her over. He could see the bite mark clearly now in the light of the sun. It was very deep and swollen with a dark bruise around it. Furrowing his brows he eased himself out from her side and sat on the edge of the bed. With the fur pulled back he saw the many marks on her pale skin. She was covered in love bruises and bites. On her hip was a clear outline of his large hand that spread the whole way to her stomach. Her lips were red and slightly swollen along with her nipples. Feeling bad for causing her pain he thought. Thinking he gave a grin before standing from the bed and pulling on his clothes and boots. 

Finishing his surprise he made his way back over to his mate. Running his hand from her shoulder down to her hip he felt his member come to life but put his needs aside for now. "y/n is time to wake up." he told her in a gentle voice and chuckled when she pulled the furs up over her head giving a little gruff. Raising his brows he pulled the fur from her and quickly lifted her into his arms.

Y/n let out a yelp at the movement and moved her hands to wrap around his neck. She looked around as he carried her. Bending down he placed her in the tub. She was surprised to find the water was hot. Instantly she felt her sore body relax. She looked up at him and saw that he was kneeling beside the wooden tub watching her. "what's this? " she asked smiling. Smiling back at her he dipped his hand in the water bringing it up to rub into her shoulders and back. "I thought this would help if you were sore." he told you making you smile. "thank you. You didn't have to." "I promised to take care of you. Plus I wanted to." butting her lower lip she looked up at him. "well care to join me?" she asked but he only gave a groan. "you have no idea how much I would love to. But unfortunately my father is demanding that I go with him and my brother hunting." giving a nod she smiled "then next time... If you get something I'll cook you supper tonight." this made the bear raise his brows. "you cook me something?" chuckling she crossed her arms. "aye...i know how to cook thank you very much." letting out an amused huff he nodded "alright it's a deal then. I've got to go I'll be back as soon as I can." placing a kiss on her lips he groaned when she tried to deepen it. "that's not fair." he mumbled out between kisses. Giving a growl he stood. "I love you. Do me a favor and behave yourself." "I'm always good." she told him as he walked away. "sure you are." 

Y/n relaxed in the streaming water for a while. Washing her body and hair she hissed at the bites over her neck. The one on her shoulder hurt the most. When the water was cold she stepped out of the bath,wrapping a towel around her body. Going to the mirror she looked over her body. There were bruises all over her. Turning hey head to the side she saw a dark red oval on her shoulder. The bite itself was very deep and would no doubt scar. Around the area was a dark purple bruise. Biting her lip she went to get dressed. 

It took some time to get her clothes on, stepping into her pants she realized how sore she was between her legs. Her tunic wasn't any easier, lifting her arms to put in her sleeves made her whimper in pain. The she wolf gave a huff before setting out on her daily chores. Thinking as she worked she couldn't help from smiling perhaps being a wife wouldn't be all that bad. 

.......

Three years had passed since beorn and y/n's wedding day. They had had their ups and downs like all couples but had still lived and cared for one another. It had took a long time but y/n had finally become pregnant with their first cub. Beorn had smiled at the news and insisted that she not do too much. Y/n had got used to his over bearing nature through the years and just rolled her eyes. 

Currently the two were laying cuddled up in bed after a long matting session. Beorn layed on his back holding his female in his side. She was sleeping peacefully while he ran his hands up and down her back. The bear prince was thinking. His mind filled with thoughts of what their child would look like. If it would be a boy or girl. Would it take after him and be a bear or it's mother and a wolf. Smiling he knew either way they would love their child no matter what. Closing his eyes he slowly drifted off to sleep. 

 Beorn was awoken by screaming. Quickly sitting up in bed he saw y/n was no longer beside him. "Beorn!?" jumping up he ran into the other part of the house "Y/n?! Y/n what's... " rounding the corner he saw an orc holding y/n in the air by her throat. She was kicking and pulling at the monster's hand but he just held onto her harder, chocking her. Letting out a loud roar he ran up to the orc tearing him from his female. Ripping his throat out he dropped his body to the ground and went to his mates side. Helping her up off the floor he quickly looked her over "ate you alright? Is the baby al.." he never got to finish his question as more screaming came from outside. 

Looking outside they saw at least a hundred orcs attacking the village. People were running around trying to protect the cubs, others were sitting to fight the beasts. He saw his father and the other males fighting orc after orc, some of their kind lady dead on the ground others being thrown into large cages. Turning to his wife he saw her holding her belly, where their child was. Feeling his heart rate accelerating he quickly lifted her into his arms and ran to the bedroom.  Grabbing her clothes he told her to put them on and grabbed a bag, filling it with a blanket, clothes, her dagger and a small bag of gold he grabbed her sword and again lifted her into his arms. 

Grabbing her cloak on the way out he snuck past the orcs to the stables. Placing hey on the horse he tied the bag to the saddle. "you go west. You don't stop. I'll send the other females and cubs that way too..." he told her as he worked. "I'm not leaving you... " he looked up to see her crying.  Cupping her face in his hands he kissed her. "aye you will. You must my love. I will not let anything happen to you or our cub. I will find you. I promise. Now go. Go as fast as you can.... I love you." kissing her lips he keeps her right to him. "go." seeing her cry more and shake her head he smacked the back of the horse making it jolt off.

Watching her he saw as two orcs went to go after her and shifted into his bear before ripping them apart. When he was done with them he ran to help the others. Seeing his mother he told her to take the other females and cubs and go after y/n. Seeing her nod he went back to fighting asking side his father, Radolf and Conan. 

It was a massacre around him. He heard a blood chilling scream and looked to see his father fall to the ground and his mother rushing to his side. He froze at seeing his father's dead body. Giving a loud roar he swiped at orc after orc. Turning his head he caught sight just as an orc shot an arrow into his mother's back. "NOOOOO!" he roared going over to her. He nudged her cheek with his snout. She looked up at him rubbing the side of his face before her hand dropped to the ground.

Feeling a tear soak into his fur he looked around him to see men, women and children being killed or thrown into metal cages. Beorn let out a loud roar when he felt a pain in his side. Falling to the ground he unwillingly shifted back into his man form. Looking down he saw an arrow in his side. Before he could react three orcs were pinning him to the ground. He tried to throw them off but to no success. Grabbing his arms they snapped shackles around his wrists. Looking up he saw y/n at the edge of the cliff overlooking the village. "GO NOW!" he roared and saw as she turned her horse and sprinted into the forest just at something hit the back of his head making everything go black. 

 


	17. Chapter 17

It had been two years since beorn and his kind were imprisoned by the orcs. Their leader azog the defiler forced them to work. He tortured them for fun. Luka and most of the other males had been drove mad by his torturous game. He had killed their cubs in front of them before rapping their wives. Beorn thanked the gods everyday that his mate had gotten away. He prayed for her and his cubs safety. How he missed her and the rest of his family. Follden and Conan had been taken to another part of the fortress and beorn had never seen them since. 

Currently the bear prince that would have now been king sat against the wall of his cell. His wrists and ankles chained together. Scars, dirt and blood covered most of his body. The orcs had given them nothing but rags to cover themselves with. This and starvation had caused most of his race to die of within the first year. Beorn had pushed himself to stay alive. He told himself everyday that he had to make it out of this place. He would find y/n and see his cub. They would be a family. 

Hearing the door open he looked up to see one of the orcs standing their with a sword and whip in hand. Giving a growl the orc raised his arm and brought the whip down at his feet. Standing he followed the orc out into the halls. There were six other skin changers with him, all males. They followed the orc to where they would be working today. For the past few days they had been mining out a new tunnel. Going to the end of the cave beorn picked up his pick and started swinging at the rock. 

Hours had passed and they had moved further down. The male beside him learned against the wall of the cave to rest a second but was seen by the orc guards. In an instant they were hiding the man with whips and maces. Seeing the man fall down beorn went to help him back up making the filth attack him as well. Swinging his pick he hit one of the guards making him fly back into one of the support posts. Hearing a loud crack they all looked up. A large crack made its way across the ceiling and rocks began to fall. Seeing a large part fall beorn jumped backwards out of the way. Soon he was cut off from the others. 

Looking around him he saw a small sliver of light coming from the wall behind him. Lifting his pick he hit against it. Seeing more and more daylight he swung with all his strength until there was a big enough hole for him to squeeze through. Seeing the sun for the first time in ages he sheilded his eyes. After his eyes adjusted he took in a big breath of fresh air. Looking behind him he saw a dark fortress. Hearing warg howls he took off in a run towards the forest. 

Beorn waited until the cover of night to leave the small cave he had hid in. Walking out he saw the moon was full and it felt to be early spring. He turned to his bear form an took off in a run towards the west. He ran for hours until he thought he was far enough away from the orcs. Finding another cave he made sure it was empty before going out to find something to eat. It having been so long since he had eaten more than scraps he became sick making his stomach empty once again. Going to the cave he let sleep claim him. 

By the first light of day he was up again. Arriving at his old village he saw it to be destroyed. Homes burnt to the ground or in ruins. Walking slowly to his arms y/n's home he saw the door to be opened. Going inside he looked around the place he remembered so well. Furniture was kicked over and things covered the floor. Going into the bedroom he saw the cradle he had made for their child that would never be used. Going to the dresser he found some of his old clothing to wear. Anything was better than the tags that smelled of orc. 

Once dressed beorn continued to look around the house. Looking for any clue to where his wife may have gone. He stopped short when he saw y/n's dagger stabbed into the table. He had packed that in her bag when he sent her off. She had been here. Going over to it he saw one word carved into the wood. Rivendale.


	18. Chapter 18

It took a couple of days but beorn finally exhausted himself. Finding a small cave the skin changer let sleep claim him. 

He was awoken by the sun in his face. Going to sit up he felt something soft. Opening his eyes he saw that he was no longer in the cave but in a large room. He was laying in bed with fresh sheets and his wounds had been bandaged up. Hearing the door opening he looked over to see none other than y/n's uncle, lord Elrond entering the room with a tray in hand. 

Seeing him awake the elf gave him a small smile. "I thought you would be awakening soon." he told him as he sat the tray on the bed side table. On the tray was fresh fruit, vegetables, fish and bread. There was two cups and a large pitcher. One of the cups looked to have water in it. While the other had a dark substance. Looking back at the elf he went to speak but was stopped.  "drink this,  or will give you your strength back and make it easier for your stomach to handle food." Elrond told him handing him the glass with the dark substance. Smelling of it his lip curled up. Seeing Elrond raise his brow the bear gulped down the disgusting liquid, having at the taste. 

Talking the now empty glad from,  Elrond handed him the glass of water to help wash it down. Sitting the glass down he met the elf's eyes. "is y/n here?" he saw as grief filled the man's eyes. "no I was hoping when we found you she would have been with you..." shaking his head beorn felt lost,  "she said she would be here.." "she was. She came here a little over two years ago completely distraught. She told us what happened and I sent out a party to find any survivors but we didn't find anyone. She was lost with the news and one day I woke to find her gone. She left a note saying that she had to find you. I went out after her but... " he stopped short making beorn look to him "what tell me...please." looking him in the eye Elrond have a sigh "all I found was her bag beside her bedroll. We searched for days but we found no trace of her." hearing the news beorn felt his heart drop. "I have to go find her. She would have had our cub by now... Their all alone. They need me." found to get up out of bed Elrond put his hands on his shoulder to stop him.  "beorn you are too weak to leave here right now. You need to get your strength back, if you do find her she will need you to be healthy. Eat I will find you some clothes and have a bath drawn for you." without giving him time to answer he left. 

 Beorn ate his food and surprisingly without it coming back up. Two elven women came in and filled a large tub with steaming water and rosemary leaves. Getting up he made his way to bathe. Sinking into the water he hissed at the water hitting his wounds. Muscles relaxed that had been tensed for two years. Washing his body and hair he sighed at feeling clean again. Once he was done he got out and looked into the mirror. Seeing his hair and beard long and shaggy he grabbed the shears and trimmed them back. Completely freshened up he found the clothes Elrond had left, surprisingly they fit.

 Once he was dressed beorn made his way out to find Elrond. Plans were made and a young ranger by the name of strider was to help him search for his wife. Beorn didn't much care for the race of men but Elrond seemed to trust him greatly so beorn decided he would give him a chance. At the first light of morning they left to find the lost queen of the skin changers. 


	19. Chapter 19

They had been looking for a week now with no sign of y/n anywhere. It was like she had vanished off the face of the earth. Beorn grew more depressed each day. The ranger, strider had seen the skin changers worry but wouldn't say anything. He knew nothing of what the man was going through, he only hoped that they would find something out soon. 

They had been sitting by a small fire in the middle of the woods by the gap of rohan. Strider had caught a few rabbits and offered some to beorn but he had refused. "you are not going to be able to find her if your too weak to even walk around. Eat something." strider said holding out the cooked hare for him to take.  "I can not eat knowing my mate and cub may be starving." beorn told him with his face held in his hands. Going to say something else he stopped and both looked up when they heard howls. "warg scouts... They are close." strider said standing up and grabbing his sword. Taking off his pants beorn shifted into his bear form just add the orcs attacked.

They had killed all the wargs quickly. Taking off all of the orcs but one beorn went to kill him but strider held up his hand.  "wait,  he may be able to tell us something." giving a growl brown shifted back into his man form and put on his pants.

Walking back over to the ranger he saw that he had the orc pinned up to the mountain side with his sword to his throat.  "skin changer filth." the orc hissed out making strider press the blade harder to his neck. Beorn gave a low growl at the orc and tightened his fists holding in the animal. "a girl.. The queen of the changers, where is she?" strider questioned. The orc moved to stare at beorn. "he sent me to find you, azog." "if the scum wants me dead then why not come himself? " beorn asked but the orc just have a dark laugh. "he doesn't want to kill you. He says your life will be your punishment. To live forever alone. The wolf bitch is dead like the rest of your race." beorn felt his heart sink at the news and grabbed the orc by his throat holding him in the air.  "LIAR!" he roared. "how does it feel to be the last of your kind." the orc chocked out. Letting out a loud roar beorn squeezed the monster's throat killing him. 

Dropping the orcs body beorn stumbled backwards and fell to his knees. Sitting back on his legs he held his face in his hands and wept. His mate was dead. His entire race was gone. He failed as a husband, he couldn't protect his female... His cub. 

Seeing the broken man before him strider knotted his brows. He had no experience with this and didn't know what he could do to help. Slowly he made his way over to him, grief could make people do things they would never do. Placing his hands on beorn's shoulder he took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry beorn. You know you are more than welcome to come back to Rivendale... " "no. I...i just want to be alone." he confessed in a sorrowful voice. Slowly the bear stood going to grab the bag with y/n's things in it he looked towards to east with tears in his eyes. "I thank you for everything you have done... Tell Elrond I'm sorry."and with that strider watched as the last skin changer made his way to live the reminder of his life alone.

It had been four years since beorn had escaped the cells of dol guldur. He had went back to his and y/n's house, packing all that he could, all that was left of his love. When a full cart he made his way north, back to the village he once lived in. He found the house that he had started building when he and y/n were courting. He smiled sadly as the memories of her would play through his head. He remembered how feisty she had been. "so much attitude for such a little one." he would tell her as he tried to hold her in his arms. 

He worked on the house till it was what he had planned on it being from the start. He built a tall stone wall around it that would help keep out danger. Over the years he had aquired many animals. His fields held many horses and ponies along with dozens0 of chickens. A barn built into the side of the house held cows, pigs and goats. Inside the house was his four dogs. They helped him with many chores and offered him someone to talk to. Other than the animals and the occasional visit from radagast beorn was extremely lonely. He had went to end his own life many times but would stop when he thought of what his mate would say. He could see the look on her face, the look of disappointment and anger. So he lived on waiting until the day he would be with her and his family again. 

This day started like any other. He fed the animals and worked in the garden before going to scout the area for any intruders. Making a large circle around his territory he stopped when he smelt something off. Perking his head up he heard howls and screaming. Climbing to the top of the carrock he scanned his eyes over the forest down below. Seeing orcs he gave a loud roar. 

Chasing the orcs off he saw as others ran towards his home. These people dare trespass into his lands. Channing after them he saw as they made their way into his home. Charging at the door he slammed into it trying to make his way in but they pushed back. He growled at his head was hit by the large heavy wooden door. In pain he pulled back giving them the opportunity to shut the door and lock him out. Feeling more hatred for the orc filth he went to keep an eye on them he would deal with the others later. 


	20. Chapter 20

It was late in the night when beorn returned to his home. Looking he saw many figures laying in the hay. Sniffing the air he recognized the stench of dwarf. Tightening his jaw he decided he would give the invaders shelter for the night. Walking to his bedroom he layed in bed and stared at the drawing of him and y/n. Giving a sad smile he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning beorn was out chopping wood when he saw a man with gray robes and a pointy hat came to stand in front of him. He sat his ax down and leaned on it. The man who just so happened to be a wizard introduced himself as Gandalf the grey. He and a company of thirteen dwarves and a hobbit from the shire were on their way to reclaim the lonely mountain. They had escaped from the goblins in the misty mountains and were being hunted down by azog the defiler.

Beorn had invited them to sit around his table and poured them all mugs of milk and went to go fix them something to eat when the leader of their company, thorin oakensheild cleared his throat. Meeting the kings eyes thorin bowed his head. "there is another in our company, a girl we found chained up in the goblin tunnels. She is badly injured and requires medical attention." with saying this he stepped aside to show beorn another dwarf with a bundle in his arms. The woman was wrapped up in a fur but beorn could see her feet hanging out the end. They were bloody and blistered.

Taking the fur thorin pulled it back to reveal a small girl. The sight that met his eyes caused the bear man to drop the pitcher of milk and stumbled backwards into the wall. Sliding down to the floor beorn felt tears come to his eyes. "y/n? Th...that's not possible." he stuttered out. Everyone knotted their brows at the scene before them, looking to Gandalf for anwsers.

Hearing a small whimper from the woman beorn crawled over to the dwarf. Without a word he pulled her into his arms. Holding her tightly to his chest he stood and carried her into the bedroom. Talking the fur from her body he saw she was in nothing but rags. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises. Swallowing the lump in his throat he grabbed his knife from his holster and began to cut the cloth from her. Going to pull it away he stopped when he saw it was stuck in places to her back. She had clearly been whipped and the fabric had stuck. Taking a deep breath he quickly tore the clothes off of her. Y/n screamed out in agony making beorn nuzzle his face against her cheek. "shhh it's alright my love."

Hearing the woman scream thorin and Gandalf came to investigate. "do you know this girl beorn?" covering her nudity with a sheet he looked at her. "she is my wife... I thought she was dead." beorn whispered out "we have a healer in our company. If you would like he could have a look at her." thorin said beckoning over Oin. Knowing she needed help he nodded. He would have to deal with another male seeing his mate's body.

It took a couple hours but Oin had got the she wolf cleaned and bandaged up. Another dwarf known as nori was able to pick the lock of the collar around her neck. Beorn now sat in a chair beside the bed. He looked at his wife with worry. She was laying on her stomach with her back wrapped in bandages. Her leg was broken along with many of her ribs. She had a black eye and her lip was busted. Beorn saw that the point of her ear that had been cut open and was now sewn back together. He closed his eyes at the thought of her being in so much pain. She had told him when they were first married how sensitive an elf's ears were. He would always make sure not to bite them too hard when they were playing. Looking at her now he didn't know when he would ever be able to touch her again. She looked so broken and fragile. She was extremely skinny, no doubt from being starved. Tightening his jaw beorn swore that never again would anyone hurt his mate.

The bear king had been sleeping in the chair beside his bed when he was awoken by whimpering. Quickly sitting up he saw y/n was crying and shivering. Moving to sit on the bed he pet her head. "shh it's alright darling. Hush little one, you are safe. I promise no one will ever hurt you again." he cooed to her. Hearing the familiar voice y/n thought it was her mind playing tricks on her again and began to cry. "no my love please don't cry." beorn told her. 

Breathing in y/n smelt a scent she never thought she would smell again. Beorn watched as his wife sniffled before stopping. Without opening her eyes she sniffed at the air and slowly moved her head closer to his leg. He saw her nose move as she smelt his leg then her eyelids fluttered open. It took a moment for them to stay open but she looked up at him. Seeing him he saw as her lip trembled and tears came to her eyes. "b..beorn?" she said just above a whisper. Moving to kneel beside the bed he laid his head beside hers. "aye my love." he choked out. Her eyes scanned his face "are you real?" she asked making beorn's heart break. "aye y/n I'm here. I'm real." he told her as he gently took her small hand in his own and brought it to his face. He kissed her knuckles, letting his lips linger on her skin. 

When she began to cough he quickly grabbed the mug of water from the table. Helping to lift her up since he pushed the mug to her lips. "drink y/n." he told her gently and watched as she sipped at the water. When she had had her fill he sat the mug back on the table. He saw as her eyes grew heavy and knew she was fighting sleep. Add much as he wanted to talk to her he knew she needed rest in order to heal. Moving to sit on the floor beside the bed he continued to hold her hand. Placing a light kiss on her cheek he smiled softly at her. "sleep my little wolf. I will be here when you awaken." doing as her husband commanded she let her eyes close. Seeing her sleeping beorn layed his head on the edge of the bed. Looking at her face he smiled "I love you." and drifted off to sleep to the face of his mate for the first time in six years. 


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning Oin was there to change her bandages. Beorn thanked him and looked at her sleeping form before going to help them get on their way. He was leting them borrow his ponies until they got to the edge of mirkwood. Walking over to thorin oakensheild beorn bowed his head. "I am forever in your debt for saving my wife when I could not. When you get to the mountain if you should need my assistance call for me and you will have it." The dwarf king smiled and thanked him for his help, wishing them the best of luck beorn watched as they made their way to the cursed forest. 

Going back inside he went to make a broth for when y/n woke up. She needed to eat but he knew solid food would only make her sick right now. When it was ready he placed the hot bowl on a tray along with a mug of milk, honey and bread. Carrying it into the room he saw she was still sleeping but she was gripping the sheets for dear life and giving small whines. Sitting the tray on the bed side table beorn sat on the edge of the bed and pet the top of her head. Feeling something touch her she flinched away from him. "shh it's alright." he told her and saw as she relaxed into his touch. Opening her eyes she looked up at him and gave a weak smile. 

Helping her to sit up he watched as she ate the broth slowly. Spreading the honey onto the bread for her he handed it to her. She only ate a few bites before stopping. He glanced at the bowl of broth noticing that she had only eaten half of it and knitted his brows. "You have to eat little one." bitting her lower lip she looked up at him "I can't." she said in a small voice. Taking the bowl from her he scooped some into the spoon. "just a little bit more... Please my love." he begged, holding the spoon to her mouth, she obeyed and let him feed her the rest of it. 

Three weeks later and y/n was feeling allot better. Her back had healed along with most of her other injuries. The only thing yet to heal was her broken leg. Beorn had slowly worked her up to eating small solid foods. He was currently scouting the territory for orcs. Before he had left he had made sure that y/n was sleeping. She had been getting very restless and it was becoming harder to keep her in bed. He was nearing the field when he heard a loud crash come from the direction of the house. Fearing y/n was in danger he took off in a run towards home. 

Shifting to his human form he didn't bother with pants as he ran in the house. Skidding to a halt he let out a sigh at what he saw. There in the middle of the kitchen floor was y/n. She was mumbling something and he could see as tears fell from her eyes. Walking closer he saw that she was picking up pieces of a broken plate up off the floor. "...so stupid....can't even.... " frowning he kneeled down in front of her, startling her. "beorn?  I'm sorry.... I didn't mean to.... I can fix it.... I'm sorry." she stuttered out looking back down and attempting to pick up the mess faster. 

Confused by her fear he went to cup her face when she flinched away from him. Freezing his movements he studied her. She was afraid of him. She thought he was mad at her for breaking the dish. Going to hold her she tensed up. "y/n? Look at me." he told her and watched as she slowly meet his eyes. "have I ever raised my hand to you? Have I ever hurt you?" he asked and saw tears roll down her face. "have I?" he asked again and she shook her head. "then why do you cower away from me?" she shook and looked down at the mess on the floor "I broke your plate." she sobbed hoarsely. 

Seeing her distress he let out a deep breath. Taking the porcelain from her he sat it on the floor beside him and lifted her into his arms. Standing he sat her on the dining room table. "it's just a plate my love. I would never hurt you y/n." he told her in a gentle voice. Without a word she wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him. Looking down at her he saw her shoulders shaking as she cried. Moving his hand he pet her head. 

Once she had calmed down he lifted her chin to look at him. Smiling at her he got an idea. He had been waiting until she was feeling better but he decided now was just as good a time as ever. "I have someone that I would like you to meet." he told her smiling. Looking towards the back door he gave a loud whistle and she smiled as four dogs came running into the house. Soon they were all running up to beorn and jumping up to sniff at y/n's leg. Seeing them come close to his mates injured leg he barked out something making them calm down some. 

Looking back down at his female he saw her smiling and petting the dogs. "what's their names?" she asked in a giggle making him smile. "this one here is keba, Asher, Jagger and Edith." beorn watched as the dogs kept y/n cheerful. He dressed before cleaning up the mess and looked to see she had started to make supper. "here let me help." she said going to get off the table. Moving to hold her where she was he looked down at her "oh no. You sit right here..." he started but was interrupted "but I want to help." "you are not even supposed to be out of bed yet. You either sit here or I make you go back in bed. Edith you make sure she doesn't get up, if she does let me know." he told the dog. The female dog gave a bark of obedience making y/n give a pout. Chuckling at her he kissed the top of her head and went back to finishing up supper.

After they had eaten their meal he carried her to sit in his lap by the fire. They stayed quiet for some time until beorn spoke up. "y/n I... I have something I want to ask you. I don't want to upset you but I need to know..." he confessed in a deep voice. Looking up she met his eyes, waiting for him to ask his question. Beorn closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "what happened to our...cub?" Y/n's face dropped and he saw tears well up in her eyes. "y/n I'm sorry...." he started but she just shook her head and looked down. "no I'm sorry. I didn't listen to you. After a few months I left Rivendale to find you... I was by angmar when a group of orcs ambushed me. Azog sold me to the goblins in the misty mountains. I hid my pregnancy for a little while but then the filth noticed... They beat me and... I lost the baby.... I'm so sorry beorn. I lost our child."

She was crying now and shaking with her sobs.  Beorn felt his heart break at the loss of his unborn child. Looking at his mate he knew she carried a great guilt on her shoulders. Pulling her into his arms he held her to his chest as they both shead tears over the loss of their cub. "hush my little wolf. You have no reason to be sorry. It was not your fault. You must not blame yourself. We will never forget but perhaps one day we shall be blessed with another child." he told her and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

After a little while she moved to straddle his lap. She nuzzled into his neck making him wrap his arms around her. She placed light kisses on his neck and beorn couldn't help from letting out a low growl. He felt as his member came to life, hardening to press against her center through his pants. Throwing his head back he tried to calm the animal in him. It was taking everything he had from ripping his tunic from her body and fucking her right now. Taking a deep breath he regretted it when he smelt her arousal thick in the air.

Soon she was kissing kissing up his throat to his lips. His were stiff against her own making her pull back to look at him. Opening his eyes he saw she looked embarrassed. Looking down she fiddled with her fingers "I'm sorry.... You don't want to... " "no darling I want to, believe me I want nothing more than to feel you again. But I will hurt you. It's been a long time and I don't want to loose control." he confessed placing his forehead against hers. 

Looking up at him under her lashes she moved to rub her hands up his abdomen to his chest. Beorn closed his eyes and hummed at the feel of his wife's hands on him. "y/n I... " he started but she silenced him with a kiss. It was a tender kiss, full of the love they shared. "I trust you. You won't hurt me." she mumbled against his lips.

Taking a deep breath beorn growled before grabbing the back of her neck and slamming his lips to hers. He licked at her bottom lip and she was quick to comply. Opening her mouth he rolled his tongue into her mouth. Groaning at her taste he continued to map out the territory. Moving his other arm under her ass he held her to him as he stood and made his way to the bedroom. 

Carrying her over to the bed he sat her on it, taking the edge of the tunic in his hands he broke their kiss to pull it over her head. Tossing it to the floor he looked down to see her completely bare. Beorn growled deep in his chest, his pants becoming extremely uncomfortable. Bending down he kissed her, moving one of his arms he lifted her and moved them into the bed. Beorn hovered above her, careful not to place his heavy form on her little one. Holding himself up by one of his forearm and knees he rubbed his free hand down her body. Her skin was so incredibly soft. While he was kissing her he felt as her own hands scanned down his stomach to rest at the top of his pants. He hummed at he felt her fingers untie the laces of his trousers, not being able to pull them off she gave a small whine.

Breaking the kiss he licked a trail down her throat. While distracting hey he removed his pants, kicking them off the bed. With nothing more between them beorn began to kiss and lick down between her breasts. He felt as the beast in him begged to be let loose. Holding it back he lapped at her nipples, suckling on one then the other. Y/n was moaning with pleasure marking him smirk and continue south.

Mindful of her leg he moved to lay between her thighs. He shunddered as the smell of her sex hit him hard. Running his fingers up her slit he grinned at the slick that covered his fingers. Not being able to hold back any longer he leaned forward to lick at the sweet juice. Y/n's screams of pleasure made the bear growl in approval. He drank down all she had to offer him, groaning at the taste he had been deprived of for so long. He felt as she ran her fingers through his hair. "beorn... Please... " she begged. Kissing at her thighs he bit marks it the soft flesh, sucking on the skin to create love bruises on both sides. 

Hearing her pleas he kissed up her body, moving to balance in his knees between her legs. Pushing his mouth to hers she tasted herself on his lips. Lining up with her he broke the kiss to look at her face. "If I hurt you or you wish to stop you tell me and I will. Do you understand me? I mean it y/n." she could tell by the seriousness of his voice be ment business and nodded her head.

Pressing his lips to hers he distracted her before pushing his hips forward. Y/n gasped out at being stretched out around his cock. Beorn couldn't help but let out a moan at being inside of her again. He buried his face into her neck and groaned at how tight she was. Stopping his movements when he was fully in her, he gave her time to adjust to his girth. "are you alright?" he mumbled into her skin and felt as she nodded. Kissing her neck he pulled back out till only the tip was left inside. Holding her he thrusted back in slowly. 

Beorn's thrusts were long and slow for a wine, he was afraid he would hurt her. It was taking everything he had from fucking her into the bed and y/n could tell. She felt as he tensed with each pump of his hips, she knew he was holding back. Knowing he needed this, he needed to mate her like he wanted she licked at his neck. Beorn held in a deep groan as she licked at his neck. Y/n nipped at his ear and felt him shiver. "beorn let go. Stop holding ba..." she started but he just shook his head. "no. I will not hurt you..." he said in a strained voice. "you won't. You need this..." she urged but he just shook his head. Giving a growl she bit his shoulder,  breaking the skin.

He gave a loud roar when his female's teeth sunk into his shoulder. No longer could he hold back the animal in him. Grabbing her wrists tightly in one hand he held them down above her head as he slammed into her. Moving his other hand down he gripped her hip bone hard. Holding her to the bed he fucked her with all his might. 

Y/n screamed out at him grabbing her hip. No doubt there would be a bruise tomorrow. She moaned and gasped his name with every fast deep thrust of his hips. Sucking marks into her skin he licked to her lips and pushed his tongue into her mouth, swallowing down her screams as she spasamed under him.  Biting her lips he tasted blood in his mouth and felt his own climax coming. Nipping his way to her neck he pushed his cock as deep as he could into her body before filling her with his seed. 

Y/n gasped as beorn roared. She felt as his cock pushed into her womb. She tensed when his sharp teeth broke the skin of her throat. He bit hard, ensuring that she would be marked as his once again. Growling around her flesh he felt the animal calming within him. The bear was satisfied, he had successfully claimed his territory. 

Coming back to reality he heard a small whimper from under him. Lifting his head he released his hold on her neck. Looking down he saw her eyes were lidded and wet with tears but she keeps a soft smile on her face. "I'm sor..." he started but was cut off yet again by her soft lips. "I love you my bear." she whispered out making him smile and press his forehead against hers "and I love you my little wolf."

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning beorn woke to find y/n was no longer beside him. Sniffing the air he perked up. Dressing he followed the delicious scent he found his wife standing in the kitchen. She was wearing nothing but one of his tunics, which was far too big for her as it was hanging off her shoulder. He stood watching her for a minute. She was standing in front of the wood stove, cooking breakfast. From the smell of it, eggs and pork.

When she went to move she became unbalanced on her injured leg. Moving quickly beorn caught her before she could hit the ground. "you know you are not supposed to be walking around yet. Your leg will never heal if you continue like this." he said in her neck, his deep voice causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. Looking up at him through her lashes she have him a guilty smile. Chuckling he lifted her to sit on the counter. While he finished cooking. 

Once they had finished eating beorn had began his chores. He had carried y/n over to where he was at the time, scowlding her when she would try to help. He knew she was bored but he wasn't ready to have her out of his sight yet. Afraid that something would take his mate from him once again. Currently she sat on a tree stump sewing while he chopped fire wood. He had found her some of his clothes to mend while he worked. 

 They had been telling about this and that when they heard a loud screech. Looking up they saw dozens of eagles coming to land in the field. Beorn knew they would never harm anyone but couldn't help from moving protectively in front of his female. When the leader has landed he saw radagast dismount him and make his way over to them. "beorn... The... " the strange man stopped when he saw curious e/c eyes looking at him from behind the large bear man. "oh hello." he said with a smile that she returned.

Moving to the side beorn went to stand beside where y/n was sitting. "radagast this is my wife y/n...thorin oakensheild and his company saved her from the goblins in the misty mountains." he said looking down at her with a soft smile. "I have heard much about you Mrs. Y/n. It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person. " the wizard said with a bow of his head. With a shake of his head he looked back to beorn. "beorn I need a word with you... If you will?" the great bear furrowed his brows at the seriousness in the man's voice. Looking down at his wife he pet the back of her head and neck. "I will be right back." he told her before walking off with the wizard.

When he returned from speaking with radagast beorn lifted his wife into his arms and carried her inside. Y/n looked up at him with worry at seeing the serious face. "beorn... What's wrong?" she asked as he sat her down on the bed. Taking a deep breath he told her about the ongoing war at the lonely mountain and that he must go help. "no. Beorn you can't go... " she said with tears coming to her eyes. "I must y/n. I swore to help thorin for saving you. I owe him. I will not let that orc filth take control over this land. I will be back soon. I promise." he told her going to get up. Grabbing hold of his arm she pulled on him. "no beorn please. I can't loose you again. I can't... " seeing the desperation in her eyes he sighed, he knew what he had to do. "shh very well I shall stay."

Moving to hold her he kissed her. Wrapping his arms around her he took hold of the back of her tunic and pulled it over her head. Kissing down her neck he pushed her back into the bed. Taking hold of her hips he followed her over to lay in her stomach.  Climbing on top of her he sucked marks into her skin. Hearing her moan he moved his free hand to unlace his trousers. Removing his cock he lined himself up with her dripping sex. Thrusting his hips forward he entered her. He heard her cry out in pleasure and gave a growl as he began matting her. She clawed at the sheets as he slammed into her. Lowering down on top of her he put some of his weight on her, showing dominance over her. Biting at the nape of her neck he pushed his hips forward into her ass. Closing his eyes he gave a roar before breaking her flesh with his sharp teeth. He bit hard as he filled her with his seed. 

He heard as she screamed in pain but he saw as her body went limp under him. Unlocking his jaws he pulled back. Looking down at his mate he couldn't help the small whine that left his throat. He felt terrible for having to hurt her but it was the only way. He had knew a rough matting session would wear her out. Add that to his vicious claiming bite and she would be rendered unconscious. Standing from the bed he tucked his member back into his trousers and leaned down to pull the covers her hey also frame. He saw as her neck bled but he would have to tend to it later. Kissing her forehead he nuzzled her cheek "forgive me my love."

Tearing himself from her he made his way outside. Calling for the dogs he barked to them to keep an eye on y/n and to not let her leave the house. Making his way over to radagast he nodded before both men mounted the great eagles and went off to war. Once in the air beorn looked back towards his home, his family. He silently prayed that she would understand that he had to do this. Unless the orcs were destroyed they would never be able to raise a family in peace. He had to do this for them. 


	23. Chapter 23

The war had been a long and bloody one.  The battle of the five armies they were calling it. Such an elaborate name for so much death. Beorn had been told that all the line durin head been killed. Thorin's death was not in vain, he had killed azog the defiler. The skin changer had been jealous of his vengeance but he had been able to kill azog's son, bolg. For all that the orcs had done to his race he finally felt at peace knowing azog was dead. The peace he knew wouldn't last long as he was now making his way back inside his home. Y/n would no doubt be giving him hell. 

It was dark inside the house the only light coming from the fireplace where a large fire cracked. Most of the animals from what he could tell were asleep. Perhaps if he was lucky his mate would also be sleeping. A war was easy compared to the wrath of his female. Not seeing her in the living area he rounded the corner to the bedroom. There was a small light coming from the room where another fire was heating the house.

Pushing open the door he was met with a loud smack and a sting on his right cheek. His eyes went wide as he looked down at the small woman in front of him. She wore nothing but his tunic that was hanging off her small frame. Her face was in great fury as she glared up at him. Bringing his hand up to his face he rubbed the stinging sensation that filled his cheek. She had slapped him and he could do nothing but stand there in shock. 

Coming to reality he went to stroke her cheek only for her to bite his hand. "oww" he hissed quickly pulling his hand away from her. She said nothing as she stomped over to the bed and layed down on it. Faceing away from him she borrowed herself into the covers. Sighing he made his way over to the bed. Taking off his pants and boots he sat down beside her. 

Laying down he moved to hold her but she just shuffled away from him. "come now y/n you can't stay mad at me forever. I had no choice..." he started but was cut short by a growl. "don't. Just don't beorn." she told him making him let out a deep breath. "very well, I love you." he told her as he moved to sleep. His mouth turned up into a small smile when she mumbled, "I love you too." they had always promised never to go to bed angry with one another. He knew she was still mad but that it would pass.... Hopefully soon. 

The next morning beorn woke to find y/n cuddled into his side. He couldn't help from chuckling softly, no matter how mad she was at him her inner animal craved to be next to its mate. Feeling a shaking y/n slowly opened her eyes to see she was in his arms. Remembering the events from yesterday she gave a growl before rolling over away from him and pulling the covers up over her body. 

Letting out a sound between a huff and a growl beorn turned onto his side to look at her. Rubbing his hands down her side she pushed his hand away. "no you don't get to touch me anymore." she told him. Having enough of her attitude beorn pulled her onto her back. Y/n struggled to get away from him making him hold her tighter and growl. Moving to lay on top of her since he held her arms arms down by her head. "enough. I was not going to loose you to that filth again. We would never be able to raise a child in peace." looking at him she had tears in her eyes. "you mated me until I passed out then left me alone to go off to war. What if you would have died?" cupping her face in his hands he sighed "shhh it's alright darling. I didn't die. I'm here and azog will never be able to harm us ever again." pulling her into a hug he felt as she nuzzled his neck. 

They stayed like this for a minute before beorn felt y/n sniff at him. Pulling back she looked at him "you smell like orc blood." she told him making him give a hearty laugh. "hint taken." getting up out of bed she watched as he grabbed a few things, shoving them into a bag. Going over to her he lifted her into his arms "come along then my wife." he told her as he carried her outside. 

Stepping into the small clearing y/n looked around to see a steaming spring. She smiled as he carried her over to it. Pulling the tunic from her he sat the bag on the boulder and stepped into the hot water. Sitting on the last step he cupped the water in his hand and brought it to her shoulders. Rubbing lightly over the scared skin of her back. Feeling what the goblins had done to his mate made his blood boil. He was soon calmed by the light feel of her lips on his neck and chest. Beorn settled back as she rubbed water over his body, giving approving growl as her fingers worked out the knots in his back. 

He was almost asleep when he felt her jump off his lap. Looking up he was met with a splash of water. Tightening his jaw he looked over to see her giggling and swimming away from him. Jumping after her he missed when she dived under the water. "ha ha very funny. You need to let me clean your wounds." he told her. He saw as the top of her head poked out of the water showing only her eyes. Making a come hither motion with his finger he growled when she just shook her head. Wading out over in front of her he went to grab her when she spit water in his face and dived under again. "y/n." he started in a growl but turned into a yelp when he felt something bite his leg under the water. "oh that is it." swimming after her he lifted her into the air with one hand while tickling her with the other. He mumbled at the sensitive skin off her sides making her laugh and giggle. "NOOOOO please be... Beorn. Okay I submit." she gasped out in a laugh making him smile. Hearing her submit her moved to cradle her in his arms as he carried her back over to the bank. 

Beorn washed her body and hair with the lye and honey soap before she returned the favor. Once they both were clean he held her in his lap and moved her hair aside. He furrowed his brows at the deep bite mark on her shoulder. Licking at the wound he tightened his grip on her when she flinched away. "hold still,  it has to be cleaned." he told her and felt as she just nuzzled into his chest. Nudging her face he went back to work cleaning the bite.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Beorn sat beside his mate carving her knitting needles. Y/n worked the niddle through the silk fabric the dwarves had given beorn for her. She would finally be able to have clothes of her own. Beorn was not very happy about her no longer needing to wear his tunics. The man had quite enjoyed the easy access to his mate with the little clothing. Just this afternoon he had taken advantage of that.

Walking in after his patrol he stopped to lean against the door frame. He couldn't help the smile on his face at seeing his wife in nothing but his tunic, humming softly as she stirred a pot of stew on the stove. He watched as she went to go grab the bowls from the shelf. Not being able to reach them she stood on her tip toes and reached. Seeing the him of the shirt rise to show her bottom he felt his cock grow stiff. Moving to stand behind her he grabbed the bowls from the shelf and placed them on the counter.

Trapping her between the counter and himself he buried his body into her neck. Breathing in her scent he gave a gravely purr. "mmmm you smell delicious my little wolf." grinding his hips against her backside he groaned. "oh no it's time to eat..."she went to tell him but was stopped by strong hands grabbing her hips. "and eat I shall, but I would like my dessert first." he told her as he went to go kiss her. 

Y/n smiled as she turned in his hold. Kissing his lips she glanced sideways before pulling away from him and ducking under his arm. Beorn went to grab her but she was faster and slipped away. Biting his lower lip he gave a playful growl as he turned to look at her. Waving his finger at her she just giggled before bolting around the corner away from his sight. 

Beorn took his time going after her. Going around the house he quickly found her to be gone. He could still smell her scent strongly in the air and knew she had not gone outside, she was hiding. "come out little one." he called as he looked for her. Hearing nothing he looked to his dogs "where's she at?" he asked but saw as they just barked happily and stayed where they were. "your on her side? Traitors." he told them with a laugh. They had taken a quick fondness for his female. He knew they would she had allways been good with animals especially of the canine breed. 

He had been looking for a good ten minutes now and had still not found her. Standing in the middle of the room he looked around. Suddenly he was attacked from behind.

Y/n had watched from her hiding spot in the beams of the ceiling as beorn looked for her. She had to cover her mouth as she giggled when he didn't know where she was. Seeing him stop in the middle of the room she jumped on his back. Giving a growl she bit his ear and gave a shake of her head. 

"ugfff" he huffed out when he felt her jump on him. Feeling her bite at his ear he growled out playfully. "let go." he told hey only to feel her shake her head more. Grabbing her middle with one of his arms he pulled her from his back. Holding her as she kicked and screamed he carried her into their room. 

Throwing her on the bed he saw as she went to crawl away from him making him jump after her. Grabbing the ankle of the non broken leg he pulled her to him. "oh no you're not escaping from me this time." holding her wrists in his hand he began nibbling on her hips and ribs. She laughed and fought with all her might to get away from his tickling. Licking up to her breast he sucked her nipple into his mouth. 

Slowly her fighting stopped as his attacks became sexual. Giving a whine, beorn moved his hands lower. Rubbing his fingers through her folds he coated his digits in her slick before pushing them into her. Continuing to suck marks into her skin he pumped his fingers in and out of her, preparing her. He grinned around her nipple in his mouth at hearing her cries of pleasure. Tugging on the little nub with his teeth he removed his hand to pull the tunic over her head. 

Moving between her legs he lined himself up with her before slowly sliding into her. The large man groaned as she stretched out around him. Pulling back his hips he thrusted them forward. He felt as she grasped at his arms and whimpered. Glancing down at her bare chest he brushed when he saw her small teats bounce with every pump of his hips. Rolling over he heard y/n give a yelp and held her to him as he sat up on the bed.

With her in his lap he placed one hand on the back of her neck and shoulder, while the other held onto her lower back and ass. Kissing her lips he lifted her up and down, impaling her onto his member. Y/n moved to nuzzle into his neck, moaning at the feel of him inside her. "Ahhh beorn." "mmmm that's right, sing for me." the bear growled, slamming up into her. Crying out as his thrusts got harder y/n moved to bite down on his shoulder. Beorn roared as he felt his mate bite him. With one more deep push they both cried out in their orgasms. 

Calming down beorn kissed the top of her head before leaning back into the bed. Y/n just layed on his chest purring contemptly as he rubbed her back. Feeling her breath deepen he smirked and turned to lay her on the bed. Pulling from her he kissed her chest and covered her up with the fur. 

That night beorn was awoken by whimpering. Y/n had been having terrible nightmares as of late. Rolling over he went to pull her into his arms when he felt fur in place of her soft skin. Jumping up he looked down to see a h/c and white colored wolf laying beside him. It was small for a wolf about the size of a small doe. Beorn noticed its ears were shaped differently than normal wolves as well. His breaths were heavy as he pulled back the covers to see it wearing a torn tunic. "y/n?" he questioned, never had he seen her wolf form,  not in all their years together. 

Hearing her whine and whimper he knotted his brows. Slowly he moved his hand to stroke her head and neck. "y/n my love wake up. It's just a dream." he told her as he shook her gently. Suddenly the she wolf jumped up and bit down on the thing touching her. Heading a loud deep scream she opened her eyes to see her husband in pain. Tasting blood in her mouth she quickly released him. 

Beorn yelled out when she bit his arm. His first instinct was to attack as well but he quickly stopped himself from hurting his mate. Looking up he saw as her eyes shot open,  shock and sadness filled her eyes. Letting him go he watched as she backed up quickly to the other side of the bed. She was whimpering and he saw as her eyes watered up when she looked at his arm that was now covered in blood. Reaching out to her she stumbled away from him "y/n it's alright..." he went to tell her but saw her just look to him in shock. Letting out a sad whine she ran from the room. "y/n no come back, it's alright." he yelled getting out of bed to chase after her. 

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

Beorn's bear form sniffled at the ground frantically searching for his mate. He limped slightly from the bite on his arm. Finding the familiar scent he followed it to the ridge. Looking out there she was. He sighed as he saw the small wolf curled up in the snow. Walking up to her slowly so not to startle her he heard her crying softly. Nuzzling her he gave a low whine. Laying down beside her he curled up with her in his side. Laying his head down beside hers he kicked at her snout.

"it's alright my love." he huffed out. "no it's not. I hurt you...." she whimped. "darling I've hurt you before. It was an accident." he told her as he continued to lick at her. "beorn I don't know what's going on. I'm scared." beorn saw his mates distress and knew he needed to take her home. "come little one let's get you back home."he told her, standing he saw her trembling. Y/n went to stand only to fall back down. She clenched up and whimpered softly as her stomach ached. Beorn felt confused, lowering his head he bit down on the scruff of her neck and helped pull her up to her feet. They walked for only a little ways before she again feel back down, letting out a yelp. 

Worried about his female beorn quickly shifted into his man form and lifted the Wolf into his arms. He was freezing in the snow but he ignored it. Carrying her into the bedroom he layed her down gently on the bed. "y/n you need to shift back so I can look you over." she whined "I can't." beorn knew shifting for her was very painful, she had told him before. He had always guessed that was why she never made the change. "you have to... We need to figure out what is causing your pain." the she wolf only layed her head in his lap. "relax,  I will help you." he told her as he pet her head and neck. It took a good while but finally her body began to make the change. Beorn gawked at the sound of her bones breaking before resetting. She cried out in pain and he saw as tears fell from her eyes. When it was over he looked down at his now sleeping wife. She looked completely exhausted and slightly pale. He knew she would need more help than he could offer.

A week had passed before y/n's uncle Elrond had arrived at their home. Beorn had sent out one of his ravens with a note for the Lord. He told him how the dwarves had found her in the misty mountains and she needed his help. In the week it took the elf to get here beorn felt useless. He watched as y/n's buddy would unwillingly change from wolf to human, making her extremely exhausted. He had forced her to eat but most of the time it would not seem to settle on her stomach. 

Beorn had been cooeing her to sleep when he heard a knock on the door. Leaving her side he opened it to reveal Elrond. He quickly informed him of y/n's condition before bringing him to her side. She was now back in her human form and shaking under the furs. Elrond went to her side, rubbing the side of her head and tucking a strand of hair behind her pointed ears. "so you survived after all Róven lóth."  beorn furrowed his brows "what was that you called her?" Elrond smiled and looked to the large man. "Róven lóth, it means wild flower. That is what her mother always called her, free spirited and uniquely beautiful." beorn grinned.  "that she is."

Beorn sat in the corner of their bedroom while Elrond checked over y/n. He tensed up when she let out a pained whimper. When he had went to feel her stomach y/n snarled and shifted into her wolf form, curling up with her tail covering her belly. Hearing her snarl beorn went to her side. He knew Elrond was only trying to help and would not allow his mate to attack him. "y/n stop it now. Elrond is only trying to help... " he scowled her but stopped when he felt a hand pat his shoulder.

Turning he saw the weeks to be smirking and chuckling softly. "it is quite alright beorn. I know what it is." straightening up he met the man's eyes. "you are going to be a father beorn. Congratulations. I suspect she will give birth in spring." for a few minutes beorn just stood there in shock. When the words sunk in he felt a swell of pride full his chest. Smiling he looked down to his female, who didn't look as shocked about the news they had just received. "you knew... " he said making her tail wag and look up at him innocently. "I will leave you to tell him the rest. Get plenty of rest. I shall return in two months to check in you. Be well Róven lóth." he told her with a smile and began to make his way out of the house. Not being able to stop smiling beorn glared down at y/n playfully "we are going to talk about this when I see him off." beorn gave a hearty laugh when she just covered her face with her tail. 

Stepping quickly to catch up with the elf beorn meet him as he reached his horse. "thank you for your help Elrond. I do not know how to repay... " "you may take care of my niece. That is thanks enough." Elrond told him with a firm nod. "I was wondering, why she is shifting boys when she never had before?" quistioned. Mounting his horse Elrond was even with the tall man. "I believe her body thinks that in her wolf form she can better protect her child. With everything that happened with your first she is nervous and scared that something may Isaiah to this one as well. She will come around in time don't worry. I will be back in two months to check up on the development of the child. Take care beorn." shaking his hand beorn watched as he rode away. 

Going back to his mate he saw her now in her human form sitting on the floor by the fire. She was looking into the flames while she pet Edith's head that layed in her lap. The female dog had been constantly around y/n, knowing now that she was with child he understood why. Moving to sit behind her he pulled her into his lap. Wrapping his arms around her he placed his hand gently over her womb. "how long have you known?" he asked her, rubbing his nose up and down her neck. "a week." she answered truthfully. "you have known for a week and didn't tell me. Why?" hearing the hurt in his voice she turned to straddle his lap. "I did not want to cause you false hope if it wasn't true. I wanted Elrond to confirm it first... Please don't be angry with me beorn." "I could never be angry with you my love. I just wish you would have told me so that I could have gotten a head start on the things that will need to be prepared for the cub." 

Kissing her lips he ran his hands up her bare back. Pulling back he rested his forehead against hers. "cubs." she softly sighed with a smile on her face. Knotting his brows he opened his eyes and leaned back to see her smiling.  Giggling at the confusion on his face she held up her hand. Glancing at her small hand his breath caught when he saw three fingers wiggling.


	26. Chapter 26

"no if I have told you once I've told you a thousand times now... "beorn growled carrying his now very pregnant wife into the house. "I don't see why it's that big of a deal." she huffed out, clearly annoyed. "you could give birth any day now, you can not be wondering out into the forest alone. What if you were to go into labor and I wasn't there. What if someone was trying to hurt you...." he nags add he gently placed her on the bed. "I'm certain that if I went into labor you would hear me." she tells him pouting. Glaring at her he shakes his head "stay in the house or in the yard. If I catch you in the forest or trying to sneak in the forest again I will tie you to the bed." with that he went to finish his patrol. 

Three days later and beorn was following y/n around the house as she cleaned their home for the hundredth time. "y/n darling the house is as clean as its going to get. You need to rest." he told her grabbing hold of many pillows and blankets she was placing in his arms. "I'm done cleaning." she told him as she pulled him into the bedroom. Crawling into the bed she began to place blankets and pillows where she wanted them. When beorn went to help he was quickly stopped by a small growl from his female. He was very young when follden was born but he did recall his father telling him that female skin changers make nest like areas when they are about to give birth. "...word of the wise son, don't get in your mates way." klane told him. Thinking now beorn realized just how true his father's words had been." 

The nest was finished after many redos and aggravated growls. Finally beorn had managed to sit y/n down at the table and get her to eat something. The large bear furrowed his brows at the women in front of him. She was only picking at the food. Edith sat close by, her eyes never leaving y/n. He became alert when she closed her eyes tightly and tensed up, making the dog give a whine. He was about to ask her if she was alright when he heard a knock at the door. Standing he quickly made his way to the door. Opening it he saw Elrond, strider and two elven women behind them, one he knew to be y/n's cousin, Arwin. 

Allowing them inside they were in the middle of introductions when they heard a bark. Beorn was quick to run into the dining room to see y/n curled up in pain. Going to her side he brushed the hair away from her face to see tears rolling down her cheeks. "y/n?..." Arwin was quick to go to the couple, planning her hand on y/n's belly she looked to beorn. "beorn I need you to go lay her on the bed, get her undressed." hearing the seriousness in her voice he nodded and lifted his wife into his arms. As soon as he layed her down and got her undressed the two women were looking her over and rummaging through the bags they had brought with them. Beorn stood in the middle of the room lost until Arwin looked to him,  "beorn we need hot water, towels and a bowl please." she told him but his attention went to his wife that was now screaming in pain. Feeling a hand on his arm he looked back to the elf "she will be alright beorn." she told him in a calming voice making him nod and hurry to get these items they had asked for.

The bear king now sat in his large chair with Elrond and strider. The three men could do nothing but wait and listen to the storm that raged on outside and the screaming of child birth inside. He held his face in his hands and bounced his knee in worry. Y/n had now been in labor for five hours. Strider had went to start up a conversation with him only to see Elrond shake his head. The elf lord knew what beorn was going through. When your wife was in so much pain you didn't want anyone to talk to you. 

Feeling Edith lift her head from beorn's lap he looked up when a crack of lightning hit. Suddenly the large house was filled with the wail of a baby. Beorn smiled as another joined in. "father!" Arwin called in a panic filled voice making beorn worry. He watched as Elrond went to the bedroom. Fearing something was wrong beorn stood and went to join the group only to feel someone grab his arm. Turning to glare at the man behind him strider held up his hand "they know what they are doing beorn." before he could respond Elrond walked out with a smile on his face. "they are all fine beorn. Arwin and Ada are cleaning them up now."

The time it took for beorn to be able to see y/n and his cubs seemed to last ages. When the two elven women came out of the room he swallowed the nervousness bubbling in his chest and made his way into the room. Pushing open the door he looked to see his mate sitting on the bed with three little bundles laying on her chest under the furs. She met his eyes as he entered the room and gave him a tired smile. Beorn couldn't help from being slightly worried at how pale she was and the dark circles under her eyes. 

Taking a deep breath he moved to sit beside her on the bed. Slowly he pulled back the fur to see his three small cubs. They were so cuddled up with each other. He gave a large smile at them and became nervous when y/n moved to place one after the other in his arms. "meet you daughter and your second daughter." he could do nothing but smile as the little cubs nuzzled into his chest, giving small grunts. Knotting his brows he looked over to see one more of his cubs still in y/n's arms. It was tinier than the two females he was holding and and want making any movements. "lastly your son." she said gently turning him so beorn could see his face. "he's so tiny... " beorn said with worry clear in his voice. Sighing she stroked the little boys cheek, "aye, he's the runt... But say you watch papa I'll grow fast." she said looking at the little cub with teary eyes. 

Beorn could hear the fear in his mates voice. He knew her worry well and felt it himself, runts often died within the first year. Forcing a smile he moved to hold the girls with one arm and lifted y/n's cub with his finger "he'll be okay my love. He's our son, that means he's a fighter." beorn told her moving his hand down to gently pet the small cubs head. "you'll make it." he told him. 


	27. Chapter 27

Beorn and y/n layed in bed under the covers add the first light of day entered the house. He held her in his arms with her back to his chest. Hearing small footprints beorn buried his nose in her neck and pulled the furs over their heads. "perhaps if we stay quiet they won't find us." he told her in a deep raspy voice making her giggle. Kissing at her neck he heard her give a purpose before they were interrupted by laughing and the door opening. Beorn groaned and grunted at the little creatures jumping on his form. "mama! Papa! Wake up wake up." the little voices said in unison. Beorn gave a loud snore making the cubs giggle and pull the fur from their parents heads. "papa come on you said we would we would go adventuring today." when he didn't move he heard a small growl and looked to see his son sitting on his chest with a angry glare that he didn't find the slightest but intimating "you promised." laying out a huff he looked to his smiling mate "he takes after you." he told her before getting out of bed. 

Once they were all dressed the family made their way into the forest. Beorn walked beside his wife at a slow pace. He watched carefully at the three children in front of them. The triplets were now four years old and growing like weeds. Their was Nita and Tala the two girls. Both shared the same hair color as their father but had their mothers bright e/c eyes. Tala was layed back like her father and seemed to go with the flow. Nita was very curious about what the world had to offer, she was kind and gentle. Lastly their son Grimbeorn was a spitting image of his father. The only difference was he had one gold eye and one e/c eye. He was wild and hot tempered just like his mother. It had taken him longer to grow but he caught up to his sisters. The three had started shifting at different times, Tala had turned into a bear when she was two years old with Nita right behind her being a wolf. Grim as they had taken up to calling him had shifted one day out of anger when his sister had tripped him. Beorn ran into the yard when he heard the yelp of his cub. Charging into the garden he found the three to be fighting on the ground. 

Tala was attempting to break up the fight still in her human form while Nita and Grim rolled around growling and bitting each other. Beorn lifted his son into the air by the scruff of his neck. Giving a growl when the make bear cub thrashed and growled in his hold. The two girls were quick to climb onto his back making him since when Nita's claws scratched at his leg.

Carrying the three inside he found y/n to be leaning on the bed with a hand over her mouth. Hearing him enter the room she turned around and quickly tried to hide her discomfort. She raised her brows when she saw their son as a bear. Beorn lifted his head, handing the boy over to his mother. The other girls jumped from his back onto the bed while their father went to go shift back and put on his pants. 

Coming back into the room y/n was scowling the children from fighting while putting their clothes on them. Once they had apologized to each other beorn shooed then outside telling them to stay in the garden. Turning back to his mate he looked at her with worry. Lifting her chin he looked into her eyes. "what is it little one?" he asked. Seeing her bite her lip he lifted her into his arms and sat down on the bed. "tell me." he purred. "I'm pregnant."  she whispered. Instantly he became worried. It had been very dangerous for her the last time she had given birth and he was worried that if they ever tried to have another she would not live through it. 

Not seeing any joy on his face she felt as tears fell from her eyes. Perhaps he didn't want anymore cubs. Becoming emotional she got up from his lap. Walking away from him she went into the forest to be alone. Beorn couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the thought of her dying. He didn't even notice she had left his lap until he looked up. Seeing her gone he stood and went to go find her. She was not with their cubs as she normally was nor was she anywhere else in the house. Feeling a tug on his pants leg he looked down to see his little, Tala looking up at him with worried eyes. "papa why mama cry?" she asked in a curious voice. Kneeling down to her level he stroked the side of her face "mama was crying?" he asked and saw as she nodded making her brown curls bounce. "I'm going to go find mama can you stay here and make sure your brother and sister are good?" he asked and smiled when she again nodded. "good girl." he told her kissing the top of her head. Locking the gate he went to find his wife. 

Waking into the forest beorn followed his mate's scent. Looking out he saw her sitting on the roots of a tree. She was curled up into a ball, crying. Beorn felt a pain in his chest at seeing her so sad. Slowly going over to her he sat beside her and pulled her into his lap. He felt as she nuzzled into his chest "I'm s...sorry beorn." she choked out. "why should you have any reason to be sorry my darling?" he asked her as he rubbed her back softly. "I'm pregnant again... You don't want any more cubs." she sobbed making him confused. "what have you that idea?" he asked. "you didn't say anything when I told you... You looked unhappy." realizing his mistake beorn cussed himself. "no my little Wolf I'm not unhappy. I'm worried and afraid but I would never be angry with you for bearing my cub. I'm sorry I didn't make that clear." he told her, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "why are you afraid?" she asked with a sniffle. "I don't want something to happen to you." he admitted. 

That had been a few months ago and y/n was now well into her pregnancy. The cubs had been very excited to learn they would be getting a new sibling. Beorn had laughed uncontrollably when they had argued about what the child would be. Grim's reason was still sunbathing he and y/n joked about, "it needs to be a boy." he told his father wig a serious face.  "and why can't it be a girl?" y/n asked. The little boy had mad a disapproving face and looked at his sisters,  "there's already two of them." he growled making his father laugh until he was red in the face. 

Beorn was happy to learn that they would only be having a single cub this go round. He knew that it would be much easier on his mate. Looking down to his mate now walking beside him he smiled when he saw her pushing herself to keep up. Scooping her into his arms he carried her the whole way back to the house. Sitting her down when they came into the garden he made his way to go lay the cubs down for their nap while y/n rested. He was covering them up when he heard a gasp and a thud.

Running to his mate in fear she had fallen he rounded the corner of the garden to see a large figure touching her. Giving a growl he stopped when the man pulled back to look at him. What he saw made the breath get knocked out of his chest.  Beorn met the eyes of a male that had aged but he could never forget. "Follden?" he choked out. Follden smiled "hello brother." was all he got out before beorn was embracing him in a great hug. Y/n gave a large smile at the two brothers being reunited. "how?.. " beorn asked pulling back to look at his little brothers face. "...follden you little shit... Just because you can actually walk right... " they heard and looked to see another male coming through the gate of their garden. Y/n let out a sob as she ran into the arms of her cousin, Conan. He was limping and using a cane but dropped it to spin his cousin around in a hug. 

Once the four were standing beside each other follden and Conan told them how the dwarves had reclaimed Moria. They had been moved their while beorn was still in dol guldur. Freeing them the dwarves took them back to Rivendale to heal, that is where Elrond had told them where to find them at. Their conversation was interrupted by whispering coming from the door of the house. Looking over they saw as three little eyes were spying on them. "aren't you supposed to be in bed?" beorn asked making them run out to their parents, "Nita made me do it." Grim said making the little girl growl and stomp her foot "did not." shaking his head between looked up to his chuckling brother.  "well I was going to ask what the two of you have been up to but I can see now that you have been quite busy." he said making beorn laugh and y/n blush. 

 A few years later beorn sat in his large chair holding his youngest son in his lap as the older cubs played on the floor. "alright children time for bed." he said standing to follow them into the room. Once everyone was tucked in he told them he loved them and shut the door. Making his way outside he waved at his brother and his wife. Follden and Conan had built a house by beorn's before finding wives and marrying. Slowly but surely the rave of skin changers was making a come back. 

Walking to the carracot beorn sat on the large boulders in front of a grave. Looking at the intensely carved head stone he looked away when he saw his wife's name. Y/n's had survived the birth of their second son, much to everyone's disbelief. It wasn't until the following winter that she had became very ill. Beorn had done everything he could to take care of her. He had summoned Elrond but y/n had finally given up. She was in too much pain. Beorn held her in his arms when she told him she loved him and to take care of their cubs. He had wept for hours begging her to come back.

Sighing he looked back at the wooden plak "Hello my love... The boys had another fight again today...  Torben Keeps asking when you're coming home and Grim gets mad at him for not understanding. They all miss you so much. I miss you... I don't know how to raise them. I can't do this without you... " his words turned into sobs as he held his face in his hands. Feeling someone cup his cheek he looked up and felt his heart stop. 

It was his love. She was dressed in her normal tunic and trousers with her hair flowing down her back. She was smiling at him softly and her body had a light shine to it. "aye you can." she told him. "y/n? Why did you leave me?" he wept making the she wolf give a saddened look. "oh my bear I didn't want to. You are never truly alone. I'm always with you in here." she tells him while placing her hands over his heart. Beorn hugs her tightly nuzzling his face into her chest. He feels as she runs her fingers through his mane and kisses the top of his head. 

Seeing another glow to the side of her he looked to see a older looking male. He had a large frame and h/c hair like y/n's. Following her mates eyes she looked to see her father standing a little ways away.  "it is time to go pup." his deep voice rang. Instantly beorn tightened his grip on her and shook his head. "no. Don't go please." he begged but she just made him look at her.  "don't morn me beorn. Be happy and strong... For our cubs. I will see you again, when it is your time. For now you live a long life. You watch as our children grow and have little ones of their own.  No more tears... Promise me beorn." She purred. Closing his eyes he nodded. Smiling she pressed her lips to his. "I love you my bear." she told him as she pulled back. He watched as she made her way to her father. "and I love you my little wolf." he told her before watching the two shift into their wolf forms and run off. "forever." he smiled. 

The end.


End file.
